A Suprise Before Christmas
by Midnight Angel Sakura
Summary: Everyone in Konoha is doing fine and a old friend comes back home and into the lives of many he left behind. Couples:Major SasuSaku Minor: NaruHina,NejiTen,ShikaTema,KibaIno,KakaAnko,AsuKure,ShizGenma
1. Chapter 1

Hi

Hi! Okay, so this is my first story, and I know it might not be that great but I greatly appreciate it if you would read it. So here's chapter one and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

It was a while before Christmas, fourteen days to be exact and Konoha was busy getting ready for Christmas. Meanwhile, outside the gates of the village stood a young person in his/her early twenties; the young person let out a sigh, "I'm back home after eight long years. I wonder what changed, but I can't think about that now, I have to see the Hokage."

Inside the village, in the Hokage's Tower Sakura was busy filing papers. "Now I get why shishou doesn't like filing papers. It's tiring and it sucks. At least I have a little more to do and I will get to leave. After this I have to go to that store to get everyone's presents."

After twenty minutes of filing papers, Sakura finally finished. She gathered her things and put them in her bag. She then hurried to Tsunade's office. "Shishou?" Sakura asked as she poked her head through the door. "Oh, hi Sakura; what do you need?" Tsunade said as she shifted her attention from her work to her apprentice.

"I just wanted to tell you that I finished the paperwork, which was tiring. Now I get why you hate doing paper work, it sucks. Anyway I'm going to be leaving now," Sakura said. Tsunade let out a small laugh at hearing her student say that the paperwork sucks. "Okay Sakura, bye," Tsunade said after she recovered from her small laughing fit. "See ya," Sakura said as she left the room. Sakura headed out of the building and into the busy streets of Konoha. She took out a list she made and checked the things she had gotten for her friends.

As she was checking the list, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into a very muscular person. "Sorry," Sakura said as she took a step back to look at the person that she bumped into. Sakura's eyes widen at the person in front of her.

I know this chapter is short but I will try to make the chapters longer. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi

Hi! Here's the second chapter of A Surprise Near Christmas. I forgot to mention but in this story Sasuke will be OCC.

**Emicachick54****: **My first reviewer and thank you.

'thoughts'

"speaking"

'**inners'**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

When Sakura looked up at the person she bumped into, she was paralyzed with shock for about ten seconds because the person standing in front of her was Sasuke Uchiha, the man she still loves. "Sasuke, you came back?" Sakura asked numbly, still grasping the fact that Sasuke was in front of her. "Aa, I came back," Sasuke said while looking at her. Sasuke did something that surprised Sakura; he pulled her into a hug.

'**Okay this is weird, awkward, strange,' said Sakura's inner.**

'You're telling me. I didn't expect him to do this especially in the streets of Konoha,' Sakura said to her inner.

Sakura stopped talking to her inner and relaxed into the hug and hugged Sasuke back. "Sasuke, I'm so happy you came back; so does that mean-" "Yes, it does, Sakura, I killed my brother," Sasuke said as he released her from the hug.

"Um…Sasuke why did you hug me?"

"Because I felt like it and I have been gone for about eight years. I'm glad that I'm back. To tell you the truth I missed everyone. Anyway, you should pay attention to where you are going. What's on that paper anyway? It kept you from paying attention."

"Oh this? It's a Christmas list I made so I can get our friends some presents. Well, I just so happy you came back; especially since you left for what, eight years?"

"So now you're gonna be mean?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"Che. You still left us and your home, plus I tried my hardest and trained. I even cried sometimes when I couldn't take it anymore. I'd lock myself up inside my house, but would eventually come out; and now that you're back everything would be back to normal. I'm so happy right now that I can't hold it in," Sakura said with a big smile.

"Sakura, you understand why I left. I just couldn't leave things like that, I wanted revenge and to defeat my brother. He caused me great pain when I was a child. He led me on, thinking he was a great person but all that was a lie and I trained my hardest to defeat him and I finally did. I also have some more news to tell."

"Well. Go ahead. I'm all ears."

"When I defeated Itachi, I also defeated Kisame; and I managed to actually beat the whole Akatsuki. Why, you may ask. Well, apparently someone named Zetsu was around while I managed to kill Itachi and Kisame. He reported back to the rest of Akatsuki what happened and they started to ambush me one by one. I managed to kill them all and headed back to Orochimaru's liar. I got my wounds treated by Kabuto and rested for a while because Orochimaru didn't want a body beaten and worn out. When Kabuto check my wounds and was going to report to Orochimaru I knock him out and killed him. I then made my way over to the room Orochimaru would be in. When I stepped into the room he started talking and I lunged after him. That started the battle and after about four and a half hour I manage to kill that snake. And now I knew I needed to come home, so here I am."

"That's great that you managed to kill so many S-ranked criminals. I'm very happy for you; but you do know you have to meet Tsunade-sama, right?"

"I already went to see her. After I explained everything she said I will not do any missions for two months."

"When did you go see her?"

"About forty minutes ago. Why?"

"I was there just a few minutes ago and she didn't say anything about you being here."

'**Sakura sure has changed and in more ways than one,' said inner Sasuke.**

'Yeah. She is so….cute and

'**hot' **

'Yeah, she is.'

"Sakura, you sure have changed and matured in more ways than one," Sasuke said, the last part in a whisper and his face turning a little pink. Sakura heard the last part of his sentence even though he spoke it softly.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Sakura said her face also having a light blush.

"Hey?"

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure, Sasuke."

They started walking down the street with Sakura leading the way.

'He's acting strange. I understand missing us and all but still.'

'**Yep, but now he is talking more to us,' said inner Sakura.**

'You still around? Well, you're my inner so you can't go anywhere.'

'**You got that right cookie. Maybe we should talk more with Sasuke and see if he will tell us why he is acting strange.'**

'Okay. It's worth a try.'

Sakura and Sasuke walked in silence, watching people buy gifts from various stores. Sakura then stopped in front of a store and was about to go in but Sasuke stopped her by saying, "Sakura, I want to tell you something."

"Okay. What is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked turning to face him.

So this is the second chapter. Please review (cue puppy dog eyes) and I will give you freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi

**Me: **I would just like to say thank you for your reviews and sorry for not updating quickly but here are some chocolate chip cookies. Gaara walks out with a tray of chocolate chip cookies.

**Gaara: **For most of the story Sasuke will be or maybe OOC.

'thoughts'

'**inners'**

"talking"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

"Sakura, I know that I'm acting different and you notice that to. The reason why I'm acting this way is because….." Sasuke said.

"What? I couldn't hear anything after the word because, because of your mumbling."

Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself down and said, "I said because I love you."

"You what? Are you serious? You love me?"

"Yes, Sakura, I love you. I'm very serious. It first started out as a feeling I had for you and it eventually turned into a crush during our genin years. When I left you it hurt me to see you cry and I knew the crush I had for you was something more. Over time that crush developed into liking and now loving; and I love you very much."

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said smiling very happily.

"I'm happy that you still love me and I was hoping that you would still love me. So would you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke said and asked looking at Sakura.

"Silly, I'll always love you and I'm happy that you love me and yes I'll be your girlfriend. I didn't want you to like anyone else and I would be hurting to know you loved someone else."

"Don't worry, I only love you and I don't want to hurt you."

"Awww," Sakura said as she gave him a big hug, which he returned, and a quick kiss on the lips. Sasuke blushed a light shade of pink because Sakura kissed him. Sakura giggled because of the blush on Sasuke's cheeks and she turned around and went into the store with Sasuke following her inside.

--

"Hello? I'm here to pick up the order that I placed in a few days ago," Sakura said to the lady behind the counter. "Hello. Ah, yes, the presents are ready, I just need to add the bows on the top and it would be ready for you to take. It will take a few minutes, so feel free to look around and buy anything you want."

"Okay. Thank you," Sakura said to the lady before she went to look around the store for some clothes. While Sakura was looking for clothes, the lady went into the backroom to finish up the last touches on the Christmas presents.

'Since Sasuke came back I don't think he has anything to wear, so I will buy some things.'

'**Good idea.'**

Sakura stopped thinking and talking to her inner and went over to a clothes rack that had t-shirts and shorts that are big enough to fit Sasuke.

'He usually wears blue or black, but what others colors should I get?'

'**Hmmm…How about this? Get the blue and black. Also get beige, gray, white, dark red, dark green, and a darker blue.'**

'Okay. I agree. Those colors will look good on him and he would look good in them.'

'**More like he would look H-O-T.'**

'Yeah, okay I don't want him to think I'm weird because I space out.'

'**You mean we and he has an inner also.'**

'For real? I didn't know that.'

'**Everyone has an inner. Sometimes when I'm not around that means we inners are somewhere partying with each other.'**

'How?'

'**I don't know. That's just something we can do and I met Sasuke's inner. He's awesome, well to me.'**

'My inner and Sasuke's inner and me and Sasuke. We would be happy. Anyway, bye.'

'**Yeah, we would be happy. I'll be back in a while, but bye.'**

Sakura picked up the t-shirts and started to look for some shorts.

'Now what shorts?'

'**How about black, silver, beige, dark blue, dark red and dark green? It would go great and match.'**

'Okay.'

Sakura picked up the shorts and decided to get some undershirts. After picking up the undershirts, she went over to the cash register. Sasuke was following Sakura while she picked up clothing.

'I wonder what's all that for?'

'**Could be for you. You don't have any clothes that can fit remember. Just ask.'**

'Fine.'

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun?"

"What are the clothes for?"

"It's a surprise. You'll find out soon enough."

Sakura set the clothes on the counter and waited patiently for the lady to come back. After a few minutes the lady came out from the backroom and rested the presents on the edge of the counter away from the clothes. Sakura walked over to the sales lady and whispered in her ear. "I found some clothes and I would like you to put the Uchiha fan on the back of the shirts and on the left corner of the shorts." "Okay, it will only take a few more minutes. Is it a late Christmas present?" "Yeah. It's for him," Sakura said as she nod her head in the direction of Sasuke.

"What color wrapping?"

"Blue and can the bow be silver?" Sakura asked with a small smile.

"Sure," said the lady before disappearing into the back room again.

'I'll let him open his present later that way he can use the clothes right away after washing them.'

"What are we gonna do after we leave here?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"We'll give the presents out. They would most likely be by Ichiraku's eating ramen. That's one of our hang out places."

"Okay."

"Here is the other present," the lady said coming out of the backroom with a large box wrapped in blue and a silver bow on top.

"Thank you. So how much does it cost?" asked Sakura looking through her bag.

"It will be 170.00."

Sakura gave the money to the lady and was about to take the presents but the lady stopped her by saying, "Hold on, let me get you some bags that way you would not have a lot to carry in your hands."

"Thank you," Sakura said as the lady put two presents in each bag and handed them to Sakura.

"Sasuke, can you take the big present?"

"Sure."

"Thanks for buying and enjoy your Christmas," the lady told them before they opened the door and walked out.

"You too," Sakura said walking out the door.

Sakura and Sasuke started walking in the direction of Ichiraku.

"How has everyone been?" asked Sasuke.

"They're good, but they will be happy to see you," Sakura replied.

After walking for about five more minutes they arrived at Ichiraku's. Sakura walked up to them with Sasuke right behind her.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Sakura," her friends said.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, what's in the bag?"

"Its Christmas presents, Naruto. Besides I got a big surprise for all of you," Sakura said as she set the presents on the counter and moved to the side.

"Teme! Sasuke!" Naruto and the others yelled surprised.

"Yo," Sasuke said.

"So you finally came home, huh, teme?"

"Yes, dobe."

"Did you manage to beat your brother?"

"Aa."

"Did anything else happen?"

"Aa."

"Like?"

"Dobe, you're annoying."

"What else happened? I want to know more, teme."

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh because he's tired of explaining. Sakura saw how frustrated he was and decided to help him out.

"Naruto, be quiet and I'll explain," Sakura said sitting down on one of the stools at the counter. Sasuke rest the large present beside the bags and took a seat next to Sakura.

"Fine."

"Well I met Sasuke on my way to pick up something and he explained everything. He said that he managed to defeat Itachi and Kisame, but some person named Zetsu was there and saw everything and he reported back to the rest of the Akatsuki. After that, they started to ambush Sasuke one by one and he defeated them. When he made it back to Orochimaru's place, Kabuto healed him and he rested because Orochimaru wanted Sasuke's body to be rested and fully healed before he took over it. After the healing and some rest, Kabuto checked Sasuke's wounds. Kabuto was going to report to Orochimaru that Sasuke was fine, but before he had a chance to leave the room Sasuke killed him. Sasuke headed to Orochimaru's room and Orochimaru started up a conversation. After the little talk they started to fight each other and the battle lasted for about four and a half hour. Sasuke killed Orochimaru and wanted to come back home. So that's about it."

"Wow. That was a long explanation. Even Kakashi-sensei stopped reading his book for a good ten or more minutes. Teme, you killed all the Akatsuki? I wanted to kick their behinds too! But we're all happy that you're back home."

"Hey Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you get teme to come over here?"

"I bumped into him when I was coming out of the Hokage's Tower and here he is." Sakura stood up from her seat and picked up the bags that were on the counter. She handed one out to each pair of people.

"Merry Christmas. Well early Christmas."

"Thanks Sakura-chan," Naruto said while looking through the bag.

"Yeah, thanks," replied everyone else.

"Anyway, girl talk," Ino said dragging Sakura a good ten feet outside of the ramen shop with Tenten, Hinata, and Temari following.

"So is anything going on between you two, because you two look comfy," Ino said.

'**Not yet,' said inner Sakura.**

"Well, he did say something."

"Like?" asked Temari.

"Well when I met him it was outside the Hokage Tower like I said and he explained how he killed Akatsuki, his brother, Orochimaru, and Kabuto. He asked to walk with me, so I said yes and we went to pick up your gifts. Before I went into the store," Sakura paused for a minute watching her friends coming closer to hear.

"Yeah, what happened before you went into the store?" they all asked excited.

"Before I went into the store he stopped me and told me that he loved me; then I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and a hug."

"Awww," they all said.

"Sakura, we so have to go shopping tomorrow to wear something on Christmas," said Ino.

"Yeah," said Temari.

"Okay," said Sakura.

"Great, we will pick you up in the morning and the boys will be coming with us," said Ino.

"Hey Saki?"

"Yeah Tenten?"

"Did you get Sasuke a present?"

"Yep, see that big present over on the counter?"

"Yep."

"That's his present."

"What's in the box Saki?" Hinata asked.

"Clothes, I thought he might need some because his old clothes would not fit him and I also got the Uchiha fan on the shirts and the shorts."

"One more question," said Temari.

"Ok, shoot."

"Where's he gonna stay?"

"Well he could stay over at my place."

"Ohhh," said Sakura friends.

"Shut up."

"But it's oh so cute," said Ino.

_**Meanwhile with the boys…**_

"Hey teme, how did Sakura get you to come here?"

"I came with her because I wanted to, dobe."

"Teme is in love. Teme is in love. Teme is in ouch- Why did you hit me?!"

"Shut up, dobe."

"Sasuke, what did Tsunade do to you?" asked Kakashi.

"Okay that statement sounds kinda wrong. She said I cannot do any missions for two months."

"So Sasuke do you like Sakura?" Shikamaru asked.

"Y-yeah. I actually told her that I love her and she gave me a hug and a quick kiss on the lips," Sasuke said with a pink tinge appearing on his cheeks.

"Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes-ow. Stop hitting me, teme, and that hurts."

"Shut up dobe and it was supposed to hurt."

'**First comes love, second comes marriage, third comes a baby in a baby carriage,' inner Sasuke sang finishing what Naruto was saying.**

'Shut up.'

'**But you know it's true.'**

'Oh be quiet.'

"Hey Sasuke, did you get Sakura anything for Christmas?" asked Kiba.

"Not yet. I'll go get something later."

"What are you gonna give her?" asked Neji.

"Some clothes, maybe jewelry."

"What kind of clothes Sasuke?" asked Kakashi.

"It's not going to be perverted so stop thinking like that."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Hey, let's go back in and get something to eat. I kinda hungry," said Temari.

"Me too," agreed Sakura.

"Yeah," said Tenten.

"Okay," said Ino and Hinata.

The girls walked inside of Ichiraku and took their seats.

"Hey guys let's eat our lunch and then go home and relax," said Kiba.

"That sounds good. What do you guys think?" asked Ino.

"That's a great idea. I'm hungry and tired anyway," said Naruto, "hey old man, I would like three beef ramen."

"Okay Naruto. What about you guys?" asked the old man.

"Five chicken ramen for us girls, please," said Hinata.

"Five beef ramen for us," said Kakashi pointing to himself and the other boys except Naruto.

After eating their meal they all split the bill and relaxed a while before heading home. "Tomorrow we're going shopping," said Ino.

"Ok. Well I'm gonna take Hinata-chan home," said Naruto.

"I'm going to. C'mon Tenten," said Neji.

"Ino c'mon, let's go," said Kiba.

"Fine. See ya Forehead."

"I'm gonna go to. C'mon Temari," said Shikamaru.

"Bye guys," Sakura shouted.

"Kakashi-sensei, tell Anko I said hi."

"Will do. See ya," Kakashi said before he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Are you gonna sleep over at my house?"

"Yeah, if that's okay with you. My old house needs cleaning anyway."

"Sure, I'm okay with you sleeping over and I can help you clean your house. Sasuke can you bring that big present please?"

"Okay. When shopping for things, will the box become slightly heavier?"

"Are you saying that that is heavy? It's just because you're tired and exhausted and carrying clothes and stuff will feel heavy a little. Besides you're supposed to be strong."

'**Yeah really strong. Thanks to that weird shirt that he is wearing from Orochimaru we can see his six pack, no wait eight pack.'**

'Be quiet inner. But what you are saying is true.'

'**I know.'**

'Okay, stop getting me side tracked.'

'**Fine. I'll come around still though.'**

"Yeah, yeah, I'm strong."

'**She said you're strong. Well kinda.'**

'Shut up.'

'**Fine.'**

"Okay, you're strong."

'**She said you're strong,' inner Sasuke said.**

'Shush.'

"We're almost to my house."

"Aa. Sakura, will your parents be okay with me staying over?"

"Umm. Sasuke, my parents aren't alive. They died on a mission to protect a prince. Rogue ninjas ambushed them and my parents fought them off but some of them were very strong considering they came from families with strong abilities. My father was holding off the enemy so my mother could save the prince. She managed to get him there in time before the enemies could catch up to her. When they did she got some really bad wounds and they killed her and my father."

"I'm sorry to hear that Sakura."

"It's okay. Besides they wouldn't be mad at you. They probably would understand. We're here," Sakura said as she walked up the steps of the house and stood on the porch.

"Hurry up, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said to him.

"I'm coming and did you just call me Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke said as he walked up the stairs and stood beside Sakura.

"Yes, I did because I wanted to and you're my boyfriend," Sakura said as she shoved the key into the keyhole and turned it. After they heard a click, Sakura opened the door and the two of them went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Thank you for your reviews

**Me: **Thank you for your reviews. Gives out cheesecake Mwhahaha!! Mind controlling cheesecake

**Gaara**: Cheesecake!! eats all the cheesecake

**Me**: Blink Blink Oh, oh… He's not suppose to eat all… Um… Bye!! Runs for the hills, most likely her room

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or any other anime, but I do own this story. Sooo… HA!!

"Sasuke you can rest the present in the corner beside the tv."

"Okay."

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" asked Sakura while heading into the kitchen.

"Some tea," Sasuke replied.

"Okay, you can look around if you want."

Sasuke walked around the living room and noticed some pictures on a small table. There was one with Sakura and her parents, one with Tsunade, Shizune holding Tonton, and Sakura, one with Kakashi and Naruto, one with Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Sakura, and the last picture was Team Seven when they were genin.

Sasuke looked around the room. It wasn't fancy but it was homey and comfortable. It had a big screen tv, DVD player, a PS2, a Wii, and a stack of video games. The couches were a dark red blood color and the walls were light pink almost white. The couches were in the shape of a semicircle in front the tv. In front the couches was a small coffee table and in front the table was the tv. Sasuke also noticed a PSP on the coffee table.

"Okay the tea is ready," Sakura said coming out with two cups of tea.

"Thank you," Sasuke said while taking the cup of tea from Sakura and taking a seat on one of the couches. Sakura sat next to him and drank her. After they finished Sakura carried the cups in the kitchen.

"Sakura, I have to go do something. I'll be back in a while."

"Okay, Sasuke-kun."

Before Sasuke went out the door he gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke walked out the front door leaving a blushing Sakura inside. He headed down the same street he and Sakura took in the morning.

'Where's that store,' thought Sasuke. 'Found it.'

Sasuke went inside the store and started to look for some clothes for Sakura. Sasuke went to a rack of clothes.

'Let's see here,' he thought.

Sasuke took up three different color jeans pants, a velvet black pants, four strapless tops: one red, one pink, one dark blue, and a black, two halter tops: one black, the other white, and six tank tops: one dark green, one white, one purple, a dark red, a black, and a beige. He also got five mid-thigh miniskirts: one white, one black with chains hanging from it, one dark blue, a brown, and a dark blood red with gold chains hanging from it.

'Okay, I already got her stuff, now time to get some stuff I need.'

'**Sakura's gonna look good in those.'**

'Shut up.'

'**Fine, fine; but admit it, she will look hot.'**

'Fine, she will. Okay, now leave me alone to finish whatever.'

'**Fine, bye.'**

'Bye.'

Sasuke picked up a few things that he will need and headed over to the counter.

"Hello," Sasuke said to the lady behind the counter.

"Oh, hello. You were the young man that was here this morning with that nice young lady, Sakura."

"Aa. I heard you do customs, so I wanted to ask if you can put the Uchiha fan on these clothes and put the Haruno circle around it."

"Yes, I can do that and since I don't have any orders right now it won't take long. It will take ten minutes at most."

"Okay," Sasuke said.

The lady went into the back room to work on the clothes. After seven minutes she came out with them in a box.

"I put them in a box, but I forgot to ask which color wrapping you want."

"Could you wrap it in red with a silver bow on top?"

"Yes. Hold on for just a few more minutes."

"Okay," said Sasuke as the lady went to the back room and came back with red wrapping paper and a silver bow. Sasuke watched as the lady wrapped the present and set it aside. She finished cashed his things and put them in a bag.

"The things cost 110.00," said the lady.

Sasuke got out money from his pocket and paid for the items. He then took the bag and the present and exited the store saying a small thank you to the lady. Sasuke walked down the street and stopped in front of a jewelry store.

'Well it couldn't hurt to get her something else. I mean she's my girlfriend.'

Sasuke entered the jewelry store and looked around. 'What should I get her?' Sasuke asked himself. 'Found something.' Sasuke found a gold bracelet with cherry blossoms hanging from it. The petals of the cherry blossoms were pink diamond and in the middle of the flower had a small ruby. It was very beautiful and it costs 125.00. Sasuke took the bracelet and went to the cash register. After paying he exited the store and headed towards Sakura's house. When he entered the house, he saw Sakura come out of her room with wet hair. She was wearing a blue tank top with black basketball shorts.

"Oh, hi Sasuke-kun, when did you get back?"

"Just now."

"Well you can take a shower if you want, I just took one. I already put a towel in my bathroom for you and some clothes that were my dad's."

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he set the present down to the big one.

"Oh, wait Sasuke. You can open that big present. It's yours even though you saw what I bought."

Sasuke opened the present and saw the clothes he saw earlier but this time it had his clan's symbol.

"I'll wash those clothes while you go shower. Do you have anything else you would like for me to wash?"

Sasuke handed Sakura the bag full of his things he just bought.

"Could you please wash these?" Sasuke asked Sakura. Sakura looked into the bag and noticed a few boxers and some other undergarments/clothes Sasuke needed.

"Yep, I'll wash them."

"Thanks," Sasuke said walking into the bathroom.

While Sasuke was showering, Sakura put the clothes to wash in the washing machine that was in a room right next to the kitchen. She then went into a closet in the living room and brought out Christmas ornaments. She then brought out the box with the Christmas tree. As she was moving the box more into the living room Sasuke came out of her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke watching Sakura set the box she was carrying next to the couch.

"I'm gonna put the Christmas tree up."

"I'll help," Sasuke said as he finished drying his hair. He put the towel in Sakura's bathroom and came back out to help Sakura.

Before Sasuke went to help Sakura, he took the gifts he bought for her and gave them to her.

"Merry early Christmas," Sasuke said.

"So that's why you went out," Sakura said as she opened the big present. She looked inside the box and noticed a lot of clothes. She then opened the bag and pulled out a small box. She opened the box and found the bracelet he bought for her.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun. I love it and I love you," Sakura said giving Sasuke a quick peck on the lips.

"Y-you're welcome," Sasuke said with a small pink tinge on his cheeks.

Sakura let out a small giggle. "I gave you a little kiss and now you stutter a little, but I think it's cute. I have to go check on your clothes. In the mean time you can start putting up the tree."

"Okay," Sasuke said taking the ornaments and resting them on the couch.

Sakura took his clothes out of the washing machine and put them in the dryer. She then went back in the living room.

"Sasuke-kun, I'll help in a minute. I'm gonna wash the clothes you gave me," Sakura said as she picked up the clothes and headed back to the laundry room.

After Sakura put her clothes in the washing machine she went back into the living room. Sakura started to fix the Christmas tree with Sasuke. While Sakura was putting the star on the tree or rather trying Sasuke was looking through the ornaments. 'Hello, what's this?' Sasuke thought while shuffling through the ornaments. 'A mistletoe, sweet.' Sasuke put the mistletoe in his pocket being careful not to smash it.

'Aw, c'mon, I can't even reach to put the star on the tree, even with a stepping ladder. Stupid eight foot tree and I'm stepping on the highest step too,' Sakura thought.

Sasuke saw Sakura trying to put the star on the tree and he decided he should help her. Sasuke climbed up the steps on the stepping ladder until he reached behind Sakura. Sakura felt two wrap arms around her legs and lifted her higher. She placed the star on the tree, and Sasuke brought her back down but did not let go of her. Instead he put one hand on her back and the other behind her knees and carried her to the couch.

Sakura had a small tinge of pink on her face as Sasuke carried her to the couch. Sasuke sat down on the couch with Sakura in his lap.

"Now look who's blushing," Sasuke said. "Thanks for my present Sakura."

"You're welcome," Sakura said with her blush going away.

Sasuke hold Sakura with his left hand while his right hand grabbed the mistletoe in his right pocket.

"Sakura close your eyes."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise, just close your eyes."

"Fine," Sakura said closing her eyes.

Sasuke pulled the mistletoe out of his pocket gently and held it above Sakura and himself.

"Okay Sakura, open your eyes and look up."

Sakura did what she was told and saw the mistletoe.

"You found that?"

"Yep, while I was looking through the ornaments. You know what that means," Sasuke said as he brought his face closer to Sakura's. Sasuke and Sakura both leaned in and close the gap between their lips. The kiss they shared was sweet and loving. They soon started French kissing and after two minutes they pulled away.

"So did you like your surprise?"

"Yep," Sakura said.

"It's 7:30, so let's finish putting up the decorations and I'll make dinner," Sakura said getting off of Sasuke.

Sasuke help Sakura put up some more lights and decorations. After they finished, Sakura plugged the plug into the plug socket. The Christmas tree lighted up and so did the other decorations around the room.

"It's so pretty."

"Yeah, and so are you."

"Awww, thank you Sasuke-kun."

Sakura headed into the kitchen with Sasuke following her.

"Sasuke while I'm cooking you can watch tv."

"Okay," Sasuke said as he walked into the living room.

Sasuke turned on the tv and plopped down on the couch. He switched through the channels until he found something to watch.

Sakura wondered what to make for dinner. 'His favorite thing to eat is tomatoes. So I'll make something with tomatoes.' Sakura decided to make pasta with tomato sauce and fry chicken. After making the meal, she took out two plates and forks. She put a good amount of pasta on the plate and covered it in the delicious tomato sauce she made and she also put two pieces of fry chicken on the plate. Sakura carried the two plates in the living room and set them on the coffee table. She then went back into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses. She poured some sprite into the two glasses and she added two blocks of ice in each cup. She went back to the living room and rest the glasses on the coffee table.

"That smells good, Sakura."

"Thanks. What are you watching?"

"Inuyasha is gonna start in a while, but I'm watching Disney channel. It's showing Phineas and Ferb."

"Okay. I'll be right back. I'm gonna check on the clothes."

"I'll come."

Sasuke and Sakura went into the laundry room. Sakura took Sasuke's clothes out of the dryer and rest them in a clean basket. She then took her clothes and put it in the dryer.

"Sakura, I'll carry these into your bedroom."

"Why my bedroom?"

"I'm staying in your bedroom."

"Okay. It had other rooms in the house, but I actually wanted you to stay with me in my room."

"I wanted to stay with you in your room anyway."

"Okay."

Sasuke carried his clothes into Sakura's bedroom and came back into the living room to see Sakura sitting on the couch. Sasuke sat next to Sakura and picked up his plate of food. "Sakura this tastes really good." "Thanks," Sakura said after she swallowed a mouthful of food.

They finished eating and Sakura took the dishes into the kitchen so she can wash them. After Sakura finished washing the dishes she went to get her clothes out of the dryer. Sakura carried her clothes into her room and started to put them into her closet. She found place for Sasuke's clothes and put them away. She came out of the room and sat next to Sasuke.

"Inuyasha's about to start."

"I love to watch this anime."

After watching Inuyasha, it was around midnight.

"We should go to bed now. Besides we need the rest if we are going shopping tomorrow."

"Aa," Sasuke said turning off the tv and following Sakura to her room. Sakura went straight into the bathroom with her pajamas. Sakura brushed her teeth and dressed into her pajamas. Her pajama consists of a black tank top with black silk pants that reaches her ankles.

"Your turn Sasuke. I put a new toothbrush for you on the bathroom counter," Sakura said while exiting the bathroom and walking over to her bed.

"Okay," Sasuke said going into the bathroom while Sakura lay down on one side of the bed. After Sasuke came out of the bathroom, he laid down next to Sakura.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun."

"Goodnight," Sasuke said as he pulled Sakura into his chest. Sakura looked up at Sasuke before snuggling up to his chest and closing her eyes. Soon after, they both fell asleep peacefully.

**Me: **Well here's chapter four.

**Gaara: **Yep. That cheesecake was good by the way.

**Me: **You do know that you weren't supposed to eat all, right?

**Gaara: **Well, sorry but I like cheesecake and besides you made some more to give.

**Me:** Yep. I did make more and this time it's not mind controlling. Hands cheesecake out to my reviewers Gaara helped made them.

**Gaara:** Yes, I love cheesecake. Takes a whole cheesecake he made and starts eating Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hi everybody

**Me: **Hi everybody! Today we have a special guest that will do the disclaimer. Okay Gaara lift the curtain.

**Gaara:** Lifts the curtain to reveal………….Kakashi-sensei

**Kakashi: **Hi everyone. How's it going? Anyway, Midnight Angel Sakura doesn't Naruto. goes back to read his little book

**Me: -sigh- **Don't you guys just wish you had a friend/teacher like Kakashi?

**Me, Gaara, and Kakashi: **Now on with the story.

BANG, BANG, BANG.

"Mmm," Sakura groaned as she heard someone banging on her front door.

BANG, BANG, BANG.

"Augh," Sakura groaned as her eyes fluttered opened while Sasuke was opening his eyes also.

BANG, BANG, BANG.

"I'm coming," yelled Sakura as she got out of Sasuke's grip and went to open the door.

"Hi Sakura!" yelled a very hyper Naruto.

"Morning Sakura," said the rest of her friends.

"Morning guys," Sakura said stepping aside to let them into the house.

"Hurry up forehead."

"Fine, Ino," Sakura said leading them to the living room.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Sakura said as she disappeared into her room.

"The guys are here," Sakura told Sasuke while taking some clothes and heading into the bathroom. After taking a ten minute shower and brushing her teeth, Sakura came out of the bathroom wearing a black miniskirt, a white t-shirt with the word sweetie in black glitter letters, and a pair of black Fila shoes. Sasuke went into the bathroom, took a shower and brush his teeth. While Sasuke was in the bathroom, Sakura brushed her hair and put on some lip-gloss. Sasuke came out of the bathroom a minute later wearing black baggy shorts and a red t-shirt with a pair of white Nike's.

"Thanks for the clothes Sakura."

"Your welcome, now let's eat something quick and leave."

"Aa," Sasuke said as he followed Sakura into the kitchen.

"Morning teme," Naruto said as he saw Sasuke and Sakura walking into the kitchen.

"Morning dobe, guys," Sasuke said taking a pack of poptarts Sakura gave him.

After eating the poptarts, Sasuke and Sakura went back into the living room.

"Okay, let's go," Ino said dragging the girls out the front door. Sasuke locked the front door and caught up to the guys that were walking close behind the girls.

"I can't wait till we get there," said Ino.

"I know. It's gonna be so much fun," said Sakura.

"Yeah, especially the shopping for clothes part," said Temari.

"Hey don't forget about the shoes," Hinata said.

"One things for sure, we're gonna have fun," said Tenten.

"You got that right," said the other girls stopping in front the mall.

The girls went into the mall and headed to one of their favorite stores. "You guys can wait up front," said Ino.

"Yeah, we don't want you to see what we're gonna get," said Temari.

The girls headed went into the store and went to the right side of the store. All the girls were looking for something to wear for Christmas day. They were trying to find outfits that match each other and would make them look good.

'Hello, what's this,' Sakura thought as she looked at the five outfits she found. 'Bingo, I found exactly what we want.'

"Hey girls, get your behinds over here," Sakura said.

"What is it? Did you find something?" asked Hinata.

"I found something alright. Look," Sakura said as she held up the outfits.

"I want the one with the miniskirt," said Sakura.

"I call the one with the really short shorts," said Ino.

"I want the one with the pants that reaches the ankles," said Tenten.

"I'll take the one with the pants up to the knee," said Temari.

"And I'll take the last one, which is four inches past the knee," said Hinata.

"These are so adorable," said Temari.

"Imagine what we would like if we put it on," said Ino.

"Hot," said the other girls.

"Yep, now time to find shoes. I mean we like shopping but we have a lot of clothes," said Hinata.

"Let's go pay and get some shoes," said Tenten.

"I'm paying for it," said Ino as they reached the cash register.

"Fine, but I'm paying for the shoes," said Hinata.

"Okay," said the other girls.

After Ino paid for their outfits they headed towards the exit of the store where the boys were waiting.

"What did you guys buy?" asked Naruto.

"We're not telling," they said.

"Aw c'mon, please Hinata-chan?"

"Sorry Naruto. You'll have to wait," said Hinata.

"You guys each have a bag, and it looks light, but yet you took about two hours in the store," said Neji.

"Yep, and it's one outfit, we were trying to find the perfect thing and they only made one of each and so far nobody saw it so we bought it," said Tenten.

"Now we're gonna go look for shoes, so c'mon," said Ino.

The girls each took their boyfriends and dragged them to the shoe store they were looking for.

"Same routine like before guys," said Ino.

"How long are you staying this time Ino?" asked Kiba.

"We don't know," said Hinata.

"But Hina-chan, you guys might stay more than an hour," Naruto whined.

"Yeah, but it will be worth it," said Hinata.

"C'mon guys," said Tenten dragging the girls into the store.

They decided to split up into groups and call the other group when they found something. Sakura, Tenten, and Temari took the left side of the store while Hinata and Ino took the right. Sakura looked in one isle and Tenten looked in the isle beside Sakura while Temari looked in the isle beside Tenten.

'Ohhh, these are cute and will go great with our outfits,' thought Temari.

"Hey Tenten, Sakura, come here."

"We're coming Tema," said Tenten.

"Look at what I found," Temari said showing Tenten and Sakura a pair of black velvet ankle boots that had a heel of four inches.

"Ohhh, they're so cute!" squealed Tenten and Sakura.

"One good thing is that we all have the same shoe size, so if we want to buy shoes for us, one of us can just try it and get others like it," said Tenten.

"I know, just like that pair of Filas you got me Tema," said Sakura.

"Well let's get four more of these boots and go find Ino and Hinata," said Temari.

After they found four more boots that's the same size they headed over to the right side of the store.

"I wonder if the others found anything?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know. Ohh, I found something that looks really cute," said Ino.

Ino held up a pair of black glittery heels that had a heel of four inches. The heel wasn't bulky and it wasn't to thin either, it looked perfect.

"I agree, let's get four more," said Hinata.

After they got four more pairs of heels they headed down the isle. As they were about to come out of the isle, Tenten, Temari, and Sakura appeared at the front of the isle holding five boxes.

"We found something," said Tenten.

"Us too," said Hinata.

"Okay, let's see what you got," said Temari.

"These," Ino said holding up the black glittery high-heeled shoe.

"That is cute, but look what Tema found," Sakura said as she held up a pair of boots.

"That's cute also. Which one should we wear?" asked Ino.

"I say the boots would look awesome," said Temari.

"Agreed," said the other girls.

"We'll wear the heels you guys found some other time," said Tenten.

The girls walked to the cash register and Hinata paid for their shoes. The walked to the entrance/exit of the store and saw the guys sitting down on a bench.

"Yay, you're done," said Naruto.

"Yep," said Hinata.

"How long did we take this time?" asked Tenten.

"Three hours," replied Neji.

"Well let's have some fun, but first lunch," said Sakura.

They all agreed that they would eat McDonald's, so they started walking in that direction. When they arrived, they looked for a good table.

"I'll go get the food," said Sakura.

"I'm coming too," said Temari.

"It's troublesome, but I'll come to help carry the food," said Shikamaru.

"I'll come too," said Sasuke.

"Okay. What do you guys want?" asked Sakura.

"I want a Big Mac Combo," said Naruto.

"Yeah," said Kiba.

"All the boys will take a Big Mac Combo," said Neji.

"Ok, girls?" asked Temari.

"Chicken Select Combo," they all said.

"Don't forget, Oreo McFlurries," said Tenten.

"Ok, five Big Mac Combos, five Chicken Select Combos, and ten Oreo McFlurries," said Sakura.

Sakura, Temari, Sasuke, and Shikamaru walked to the counter and ordered. After waiting for about half an hour Sakura paid for the food and they all carried it back to their table.

"Finally," said Naruto.

"Oh be quiet, at least we didn't have to wait longer," said Temari.

They each took their meals and started to eat.

"Hey, what are we gonna do after we eat?" asked Kiba.

"We can go to the arcade," suggested Tenten.

"I'm cool with that," said Sakura.

"Yeah," agreed everyone else.

After they finished eating, they threw their trash into the garbage can and headed to the arcade. When they entered the arcade, the girls took their boyfriends to different games.

Sasuke and Sakura-

Sasuke and Sakura went to the crane machine that had stuffed animals and others things inside.

"I want a plushie. Can you get Rukia from Bleach for me Sasuke?"

"I'll try," said Sasuke.

Sasuke put in the right amount of coins and tried to get the plushie for Sakura. He grabbed it and dropped it in the little hole on the side and Sakura took it out.

"Yay, thank you Sasuke-kun," Sakura said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Your welcome," Sasuke said as he and Sakura walked to find the other couples.

Shika and Tema-

"C'mon you lazy pineapple head, I want to do something before we leave," said Temari poking Shikamaru.

"Fine, let's play one of those racing games and then we'll meet with the others and stop poking me you troublesome woman," said Shikamaru.

Shikamaru and Temari played one round of the racing game and started to look for the others. While they were looking they bumped into Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hi guys," said Sakura.

"Hi," said Temari.

"I like your plushie," said Temari.

"I asked Sasuke to get it for me. Let's go see if the others are ready. It's getting late," said Sakura.

"Okay, said Temari.

Neji and Tenten-

"What do you wanna do?" asked Neji.

"Let's go play at the basketball thing," said Tenten leading Neji there.

"Okay first to ten points win," said Tenten.

"Ok," said Neji.

Neji had eight points and Tenten had ten points.

"I win," said Tenten.

"Let's look for the others," said Neji.

Ino and Kiba-

"What are we gonna do?" asked Ino.

"Let's play the game where you have to roll the ball in the hole thing. I forgot what's it's called," said Kiba scratching his head.

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about but I forgot the name too," said Ino.

After playing for a while, they decided it was time to go. They met up with Tenten and Neji.

"Hey guys! What games did you play?" asked Ino.

"We played the basketball game thingy," said Tenten.

"What did you guys play?" asked Neji.

"The game where you roll the ball in the hole," said Kiba.

"Ah, but I forgot what you call that game," said Tenten.

"Let's look for the others," said Neji.

So Neji, Tenten, Ino, and Kiba walked around trying to find the others.

Naruto and Hinata-

"Hey Hinata, let's go play the game where you have that hammer thing and you hit the weasel or something," said Naruto.

"Sure," said Hinata letting Naruto drag her there.

After hitting the animal thing a couple of times, Naruto gave Hinata a chance. While Hinata was hitting the little animal thing, Temari, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Sakura came. Hinata finished playing.

"Hey guys," said Naruto.

"Hi, you guys ready?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, we just gotta find Neji, Tenten, Ino, and Kiba," said Hinata.

"We're here," said Kiba.

"Okay, let's all go home," said Sakura.

They all walked out of the arcade and headed to the entrance/exit of the mall. When they exited, they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

"So did you enjoy today?" asked Sakura.

"It was okay except for the fact that me and the guys waited five hours for you and the girls," Sasuke said.

"Well we had to find the perfect thing and we did. You'll see at Christmas," Sakura said.

They arrived at her house and Sakura opened the door so they can go inside. Once inside Sakura went to the laundry room and she took off the tag from the outfit and put it in the washing machine. She then headed into her room with her shoes and Sasuke following her.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and brush my teeth, when I'm finished, you can take a shower and brush your teeth," Sakura said taking whatever she needed and headed into the bathroom. After a ten minute shower and brushing her teeth, Sakura came out of the bathroom in her sleeping clothes.

"Your turn Sasuke-kun, I'll be downstairs," Sakura said.

"Aa," Sasuke said grabbing whatever he needed and heading into the bathroom. While Sasuke was showering Sakura went into the laundry room to check on the outfit. She put the outfit in the dryer and put on the tv while waiting. Sasuke came out of the bathroom wearing his sleeping clothes. He headed downstairs and saw Sakura watching tv.

"What are you watching?" asked Sasuke as he sat down next to his girlfriend.

"Wizards of Waverly Place," replied Sakura, "I'm waiting for my outfit to finish dry."

"Okay," Sasuke said.

After watching Wizards of Waverly Place, Sakura went into the laundry room to get her outfit. When she took the outfit out of the dryer, she put it in the bag it was in, so when she carries it up into her room Sasuke won't see.

Sakura came out of the laundry room with the bag and saw Sasuke turning off the tv. Sasuke and Sakura headed into their room and Sakura put her outfit into the closet. After she closed the closet door, she went to her bed and lay down next to Sasuke.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun," said Sakura as she snuggled up to him.

"Goodnight Sakura," Sasuke said wrapping his arms around her waist.

**Me: **So this is the end of chapter five.

**Gaara:** For those of you who have reviewed here are some Oreo McFlurries takes one and eats it

**Me: **Kakashi come over here so we can say bye.

**Kakashi: **I'll come in a while sticks head back into his little old book

**Me: **Hmmmmm, oh, I got an idea. Gaara come over here. whispers plan to Gaara

**Gaara: **Midnight, we need a distraction for that to work.

**Me: **Oh, I have one. Hey Kakashi, Anko's here.

**Kakashi: **Anko, where?

**Gaara and Midnight: **sneaks up behind Kakashi and lights his book on fire

**Kakashi: **What smells like its burning? Ah! My book! starts crying anime tears

**Me: **Kakashi just come over and help say goodbye.

**Kakashi: **Fine. walks over to Gaara and Midnight

**Midnight, Gaara, and Kakashi: **Goodbye and don't forget to review.

**Midnight: **Oh and Kakashi, here's a copy of that book; it's not covered in dust and dirt like the one we just put on fire. Anyway, bye guys and don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hi Everyone

**Me: **Hi Everyone! Thank you for your reviews. hears a door opening Kakashi? What are you doing here?

**Kakashi: **I decided I'll be here now. Where's Gaara?

**Gaara: **I'm here. comes out holding a tray of cupcakes

**Me: **Everyone who reviewed get a cupcake made by Gaara. Now onto the story.

Sakura awoke to sunlight coming into her room from her window. She got of Sasuke's arms silently and easy as not to wake him up. She went into the bathroom and did her morning routine. After changing into a red tank top and white basketball shorts, she went downstairs to make breakfast.

Sasuke awoke and smelled breakfast being made by Sakura. After he did his morning routine, he went into the kitchen wearing a white t-shirt and black basketball shorts. He took a seat at the table and waited until Sakura finished making breakfast.

"Morning Sasuke-kun," said Sakura putting eggs, bacon, and pancakes on two plates.

"Morning," he said getting up from his chair and getting two glasses and orange juice from the fridge. He poured the orange juice into the glasses and put them on the table. He then took his seat. Sakura brought the food over and set it down on the table. She took her seat next to Sasuke.

As they were eating, an idea popped into Sakura's head.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," said Sasuke.

"I have an idea," said Sakura.

"What's your idea?" asked Sasuke.

"Could we go clean your house today? And could we have a Christmas party there?" asked Sakura.

"Fine," said Sasuke.

"Yay, after we finished eating and washing the dishes we can go. Thank you," said Sakura giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Aa," said Sasuke.

After eating, Sakura and Sasuke washed the dishes and headed into Sakura's room. Sakura and Sasuke packed some extra clothes and towels and other things in a small bag to carry with them. After packing, they walked out of Sakura's room and grabbed the house keys.

Sakura locked her front door and started walking in the direction of the Uchiha district with Sasuke walking beside her.

"We might stay a few days cleaning that house," said Sakura.

"Aa," said Sasuke.

"And maybe when were done, we could move the things out of my house and sell my house. Then I can move in with you," Sakura said happily.

"That'll be okay and alright with me," said Sasuke.

"We're here," Sakura said standing in front of the opening to the big district. Sasuke led Sakura into the district and to his house.

"Your house is big," said Sakura in complete amazement.

"I'm use to it, so it doesn't really amaze me," said Sasuke opening the door with the key he kept. As soon as the door opened, they saw a bunch of spider webs, spiders, and dust covered everywhere.

"Cough-cough, this place-cough-really needs cleaning-cough," Sakura said coughing.

"I-cough-know," Sasuke said coughing as well.

Sasuke led Sakura into the living room. They both put on some rubber gloves on their hands and got some cloths to clean with. They cleaned off a table in the living room and rested their things on the table.

Sakura and Sasuke started to clean the living room and in two hours they managed to finish. They scrubbed, wiped, polished, mopped and swept. The living room really looks beautiful when they were done.

Sasuke and Sakura started to clean the dining room next. They wiped the dust of all the chairs, the cupboard, and the table. They swept the floor and polished the table and the cupboards. They mopped the floor and dusted of the walls to get rid of the spider webs. They finished cleaning the dining room in two and a half an hour.

Sasuke and Sakura decided to clean the kitchen and then head home. They wiped down the counters and the stools that were around it. They dusted off the walls and the refrigerator that was unplugged and they also dusted off the freezer. They checked the fridge and the freezer to make sure nothing was in there. After finding nothing they cleaned the inside of the fridge and the freezer. They opened the pipe to see if it would work and it did. Sakura cleaned out the sink and cleaned all the cupboards. Sasuke washed the dishes because of the dust on them and he put them back into the cupboard. After they finished cleaning they threw the cloths in the small garbage can in the kitchen, packed up their stuff, locked the house up, and left.

"Sasuke, I'm hungry. Let's go to Ichiraku," Sakura said while they were walking down the street.

"Fine," Sasuke said checking to see how much money he has in the bag. Sasuke had enough money for both of them.

Sakura and Sasuke walked into Ichiraku and found Naruto there.

"Hi Naruto," Sakura said as she and Sasuke sat down.

"Hi Sakura-chan, teme. What the heck happened to you guys?" Naruto asked them when he looked up from his food.

"Cleaning," Sakura said.

"Cleaning?" Naruto repeated.

"Yeah, we're cleaning Sasuke's house. Where's Hinata?"

"She's training. I'm gonna met her here when she's done."

"Hi guys. Whoa, some cleaning," said the old man.

"Yeah, we were cleaning since morning," said Sakura.

"Well, what do you guys want to eat?"

"I'll take one bowl of chicken ramen," said Sakura.

"I'll take one chicken ramen, too," Sasuke said.

"Two chicken ramen coming up."

"So you guys are cleaning up his house huh?" asked Naruto.

"Yep, so far we finished the kitchen, the dining room, and the living room," said Sakura.

"You guys look exhausted," said Naruto.

"Aa, we are," said Sasuke.

"Here are your meals."

"Thank you," Sakura said.

After Sasuke and Sakura finished their meal, they bid Naruto goodbye and told him to say hi to Hinata for them.

"I can't wait to get home," said Sakura as she looked up at the sky.

"Aa," said Sasuke.

It was getting late and the sun started to set. Sasuke and Sakura arrived at home and Sakura unlocked the door. She walked in and Sasuke walked in behind her resting the bag he had by the door.

"I'm gonna shower first," Sakura said while walking into her room. Sakura grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and let the water wash off her hair and her body. After she took her shower she came out of the bathroom wearing a white tank top and pink short shorts.

Sakura went into the living room and saw Sasuke sprawled out on the floor with his eyes closed.

"Um, what are you doing?" asked Sakura as she stared at him.

"I was waiting for you to finish shower and I didn't want to sit on anything since I'm covered in dust, so I just lied down on the floor and waited," said Sasuke.

"Ok, you can go shower now," Sakura said as she sat down on the couch and turned on the tv.

Sasuke went into Sakura's room, grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom. Sasuke turned on the water and let it relax him.

'In a few days we can have my house clean and then we can move Sakura's stuff in'

'**Yeah, hey did you see what she was wearing after she showered?'**

'Yeah, she looks so hot'

'**Yeah'**

'Well, bye,' Sasuke told his inner.

'**Bye.'**

Sasuke turned off the shower and got changed and then he went to the living room.

"Whatcha watching?" Sasuke asked as he took a seat next to Sakura.

"A movie called Camp Rock is gonna start," Sakura said turning to look at Sasuke.

"Um, why aren't you wearing a shirt?" asked Sakura with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Because I don't feel like wearing one. Why? Is it bothering you?" Sasuke asked Sakura while smirking.

"It makes me feel a little uncomfortable. I never really saw you with your shirt off, that's probably why."

"Well you're gonna get use to it anyway, and I'm your boyfriend," Sasuke said as he pulled Sakura closer to him.

Sakura leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder and started to watch the movie with him. After the movie finished Sakura turned of the tv and she and Sasuke went to the bedroom.

"I like that movie, but I hate the part where Tess keeps bothering Mitchie. I understand that Mitchie wants to fit in, and I liked the ending. They should make a sequel," said Sakura climbing into bed.

"Aa, I actually liked it," Sasuke said as he climbed into bed next to Sakura and pulled her into his chest.

"Goodnight," said Sakura.

"Goodnight," Sasuke said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

**Me: **Chapter six is now finished. Yay!

**Gaara: **Please review.

**Kakashi: **And have a good day or night. goes back to reading his little book


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hey peoples

**Me: **Hey peoples! How's it going?

**Gaara: **Today we invited two people to say the disclaimer. Shouldn't they be here by now Midnight?

**Kakashi: **I always come late and yet I'm here before them.

**Me: **You're slackness probably rubbed off on them.

**?? and ??: **Sorry we're late. Had to escape fans.

**Me: **Ok. Now please say the disclaimer Sakura and Sasuke.

**Sakura and Sasuke: **Midnight doesn't own Naruto.

**Me, Kakashi, Gaara: **Now onto the story.

'What time is it?' Sakura asked herself as she awoke. She looked at the clock on the small table beside her bed.

'10:23am. Guess I could get things ready before we leave. I'll let Sasuke rest more.'

Sakura got out Sasuke's grip easily and quietly went to her closet to get something to wear. After Sakura got her clothes she headed into the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and changing into a blue tank top and black basketball shorts, she went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

'Let's see, what kind of sandwich should I make? Okay, a cheese and bologna sandwich with tomatoes. Which actually tastes good, and a cup of fruit punch.'

Sakura made the sandwiches and rest them on the table. She also poured fruit punch into two cups and rest them on the table. Sakura sat down at the table and ate her food. She then carried her dishes to the sink to be washed.

'I should make lunch to carry. Hmmm, what to make? Oh, I got it. Ramen, miso soup, a salad with a lot of tomatoes, and rice balls, and I'll carry some tea. I'll also pack some water and juice and maybe something to snack on.'

Sasuke woke up and saw that Sakura already got up. He got up, grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom. After he brushed his teeth, he put on his clothes and walked towards the kitchen. He was wearing a black t-shirt and beige short pants that went about two inches past his knee.

'Something smells really good,' Sasuke thought as he walked into the kitchen. He saw Sakura moving around the kitchen making lots of food.

While Sakura was shaping the rice to make rice balls, she heard Sasuke come into the kitchen.

"Morning Sasuke-kun," Sakura said taking the rice balls and putting them into a container.

"Your sandwich is on the table," Sakura said going to the fridge to get the things for the salad.

"Aa," Sasuke said taking a seat at the table and eating.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked Sakura as he put his dishes in the sink.

"I'm making food for lunch," Sakura said.

"Do you need help?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, can you make the ramen for us and put it in one of the containers on the counter?"

"Aa," Sasuke said as he washed his hand and started to prepare the ramen.

Sakura chopped up the ingredients for the salad and put them into containers. She also sliced a lot of tomatoes and added them into the salad.

After she made the salad, she made the miso soup and put it in a container.

"Sasuke-kun are you finished with the ramen?" Sakura asked standing next to him.

"Aa," Sasuke said as he put the ramen in the last plastic container on the counter.

Sakura took the containers and put them into a big bag with a few bottles of water, juice, and some green tea. She also packed two apples, two bags of chips, and a few tomatoes.

"How much do you think we would finish by today?" Sakura asked Sasuke packing some clothes and towels for the both of them just in case they would have to stay over.

"I don't know, but we'll do how much we can," Sasuke said taking one of the bags and picking up the keys to his house. Sakura took the other bag, grabbed her house keys, put on her shoes, and headed out the door with Sasuke following her.

After locking the door, the two of them headed to the Uchiha district. Sasuke opened the door and they went to the kitchen.

"Hey can you plug the plugs for the fridge and the freezer in the plug socket?" asked Sakura as took the food out of the bag and rested them on the counter.

"Aa," said Sasuke as he plug the plugs into the plug socket.

"I'll put the water and the other stuff in there in a while. So what are we gonna clean today?" Sakura asked as she pulled out two pairs of rubber gloves for them to use.

"We could clean my room, my parent's room, and some of the other rooms," Sasuke said taking a pair of gloves from Sakura.

"Okay," Sakura said putting on her gloves. Sasuke led Sakura up the stairs and to his room.

Sasuke's room was huge. The walls were a dark blue color and it had a king bed in it. It had a dresser and a huge closet that you could walk around in.

"This is a big room," Sakura said in awe as she looked at how big it was. It was a little bit bigger than the living room.

"Aa, let's start cleaning," Sasuke said taking up a cloth. Sasuke and Sakura cleaned Sasuke's room in three hours and headed to clean his parent's room.

"This room is even bigger," Sakura said walking around the room. Sasuke's parent's room was probably the biggest in the house. It had one huge bed, a few dressers, a closet that was probably the size of the dining room, and a few windows.

"Let's start because this room will take a long time to clean," Sasuke said dusting off the walls. Sakura started to wipe the dust off the dressers while Sasuke started to clean inside the closet.

"Hey Sasuke, Let's take a break and eat," Sakura said.

"Okay," Sasuke said as he came out of the closet. They both went down stairs.

"Does the stove still work?"

"I don't know. Let's try," Sasuke said as he walked towards the stove. Sasuke turned on the stove and it worked.

"It works," Sasuke said as he got a few pots from the cupboards and wash them.

"Does everything in your house work even though you weren't here for years?"

"Most likely," Sasuke said as he put the pots on the stove. Sasuke turned the stove back on and Sakura brought the food over. She put the ramen, miso soup, and the tea in separate pots.

Sasuke set some plates on the table in the dining room and went back into the kitchen. He helped Sakura carry the pots into the dining room. After serving the food, they both sat down and ate.

"This tastes really good," Sasuke said eating some of the miso soup.

"Thanks, the ramen you made tastes really good," Sakura said as she finished up the ramen and started to eat the miso soup.

"My mom taught me how to make food when I was smaller," Sasuke said starting to eat the rice balls.

"My mom too," Sakura said as she started to eat the rice balls too.

Sasuke and Sakura finished eating the rice balls and started to eat the salad. After eating they decided to take a five minute break and then go back to work.

When the break was over, Sasuke and Sakura went back up the stairs and into Sasuke's parent's room. They swept and mopped the floor, and polished and wiped everything.

"Let's go clean the bathrooms," Sasuke said picking up the rags on the floor.

"Bathrooms? How many does this house have?" Sakura asked helping Sasuke pick up the cloths that were on the floor.

"About five, one in my room, one in this room, one in another room, and two regular bathrooms that are not in rooms," Sasuke said opening the door to his parents bathroom.

"Okay, I seriously need to get use to the rooms being so big," Sakura said looking into the bathroom.

The bathroom was a beige color. It had a shower, a bathtub in one corner, and a hot tub in another corner. The sink was white and the counter was the same color as the walls. It had a mirror in front of the sink on the wall and the toilet was next to the sink. It also had a window in the bathroom.

"Well let's get started," Sakura said as she started to get the cleaning things. Sakura started to clean the shower and Sasuke cleaned the bath tub. After they cleaned the hot tub and the walls, they wiped off the counter, swept the floor, cleaned the toilet, and mopped the floor. They finished cleaning the bathroom in two and a half hour.

They left Sasuke's parent's room and went into the living room.

"Sasuke-kun, do you know the time?" Sakura asked as she went into the kitchen.

"It's about four o'clock," Sasuke replied.

"Okay," Sakura said as she came out of the kitchen with two bottles of water and two apples.

"Here you go," Sakura said as she handed Sasuke a bottle of water and an apple.

"Thanks," Sasuke said taking a bite out of the apple. After finishing the snack and drinking the bottle of water they headed back upstairs.

"What are we gonna clean now?" Sakura asked as she followed Sasuke.

"Let's clean my bathroom and the beds sheets and then we'll call it a day," Sasuke said opening his room door with Sakura trailing behind him.

"Does the washing machine still work?" Sakura asked as she took of the bed sheets on the bed.

"Yeah, most likely. Even though the things in this house hasn't been used for years it's in good condition and it works," Sasuke said opening his bathroom door.

"Where's the laundry room?"

"It's beside the kitchen."

"Thanks," Sakura said as she was heading out the door.

Sasuke started cleaning his bathroom while Sakura went to wash the sheets. Sakura opened the door to the laundry room. It wasn't too small and it wasn't too huge, it was just the right size.

Sakura put the sheets into the washing machine, add some of the powder to wash clothes that she conveniently found beside the washing machine, and turned it on.

Sakura walked back upstairs to help Sasuke clean his bathroom. When she arrived, she saw that he was cleaning the walls. Sakura grabbed a cloth and started to wipe down the counter.

After Sasuke finished, he cleaned the toilet and then he disposed of his gloves and got a new one. Sakura had started to clean the bath tub when Sasuke came to help.

"Your bathroom is nice," Sakura said scrubbing the inside of the tub.

"Aa," Sasuke said as he started to scrub the tub also.

Sasuke's bathroom was a little smaller than his parents but it was still large. His bathroom was a very light blue color that if you look at it at first you would have thought it was kinda white. The bathroom had small dark blue rugs with the Uchiha fan on it. The bath tub was in one corner and the sink was close to it.

Next to the sink was a small trashcan and in the other corner of the room you would notice that it had a small hot tub. It had a small window in the bathroom also. After the trashcan you would notice a bamboo like wall that surrounds the corner. If you open the door you would see a toilet.

They both finished cleaning the bathtub and started on the hot tub. After cleaning the hot tub, Sasuke swept the floor and Sakura mopped the floor.

The two walked out of the bathroom, out of Sasuke's room and headed down the stairs.

"I'm gonna go check the bed sheets," Sakura said disappearing in the laundry room.

Sakura took the bed sheets out of the washing machine and put them into the dryer. She went back into the living room.

"Sasuke-kun, what's the time?" Sakura asked.

"It's 6:15pm."

"Okay," Sakura said as she went into the kitchen and returned with a bag full of her and Sasuke's clothes with two towels.

"I'm gonna go take a shower in your bathroom. The bed sheets should be finished before I'm done," Sakura said walking upstairs.

"Aa," Sasuke said as he waited around.

Sasuke took the bed sheets out of the dryer and carried them to his room. He spread it on the bed and then looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look that dirty.

Sasuke went back downstairs and decided to go buy ramen and come back seeing as Sakura wouldn't be finished anytime soon. Sasuke got his keys and went out the door.

After locking the door, Sasuke sprinted down the street to Ichiraku. He ordered for two ramen to go and waited patiently while the chef was making it.

Back at the house Sakura was filling the tub with warm water. Sakura climbed into the tub and let the water relax her muscles. She was tired from cleaning all day and her muscles were sore.

At the ramen stand Sasuke got the food and started off to his house. When he arrived he unlocked the door and went to the kitchen and he put the food on the counter and then he waited for Sakura to finish in the bathroom.

After Sakura finished, she let the water go down the drain and she dried herself up. She changed into black short shorts and a green tank top. After Sakura finished she hanged her towel on one of the towel racks in the bathroom, she headed into the room and noticed that Sasuke already put the bed sheets on the bed.

Sakura headed in the living room and saw Sasuke sitting on the floor.

"You can go and take a shower or bath," Sakura said as she sat on one of the chairs.

"Aa," Sasuke said getting up off the floor and headed up the stairs.

Sasuke grabbed a towel and some clothes and went into the bathroom. He turned on the water and let it fill the tub. He then climbed in and relaxed. After taking his bath, Sasuke dried off, put on blue basketball shorts and a white t-shirt, let the water go down the drain in the tub, and put his towel on the rack beside Sakura's.

Sasuke went downstairs and into the living room. He saw Sakura sitting in the same chair and she was resting.

"Sakura, wake up," Sasuke said as he gently shook her shoulders.

"Hmmm," Sakura said as she opened her eyes.

"I bought us some food while you were in the bathroom," Sasuke said as he and a sleepy Sakura made their way to the kitchen.

Sakura sat down at the table and Sasuke brought the food from the counter and sat across from her. Sakura and Sasuke ate in silence. Sakura finished her ramen before Sasuke and pushed the bowl to the side. She rested her head on her folded arms.

Sakura soon drifted off to sleep again. After Sasuke finished eating, he noticed that Sakura was sleeping. He stood up and threw away the trash. He then went back to the table and picked Sakura up easily so she wouldn't wake up.

He carried Sakura up the stairs and into his room. He gently rest her on his bed and he went to the other side of the bed and lay down softly as not to make any movement that might make Sakura wake up.

Sasuke pulled Sakura closer to him very gently so he wouldn't wake her. Sakura snuggled up to Sasuke. Sasuke soon fell asleep due to exhaustion from cleaning with a smile on his face.

**Me: **Here's chapter seven.

**Sakura: **Please leave a review.

**Sasuke: **Aa

**Kakashi and Gaara: **Bye Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hi

**Me: **Hi everyone! –hears door open and see people coming in- Is this a hang out spot now?

**Naruto: **Well –scratches his head- yeah.

**Me: **Ok. Naruto do the disclaimer and I will give you….

**Naruto: **What?! What?!

**Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara, and Kakashi: **Stop being so loud.

**Naruto: **Fine. –pouts- Now what are you gonna give me?

**Me: **Ramen

**Naruto: **Midnight Angel Sakura does not own Naruto. Now give me ramen.

**Me: **Here –hands Naruto ramen- Now onto the story.

Sasuke woke up the next morning and saw that Sakura was still sleeping. He got up from the bed quietly and grabbed his toothbrush that was in the bag. After brushing his teeth, he went downstairs.

'I should get us some breakfast,' Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke went out the front and close it easily behind him. He went to a little store and bought some things.

After paying for the things he bought, he went back to his house. Sasuke opened the door and closed it silently before walking into the kitchen.

He set the shopping bags on the counter and started to pack things where they were supposed to go.

'Ok, let's see. Frozen pizza, chicken, French fries, pizza rolls, egg rolls, lasagna, blueberry eggo, veggie burger, regular burgers, and ice cream goes into the freezer. The potato chips, packs of ramen, cereal, poptarts, crackers, cookies, popcorn, trail mix, flour, baking powder, ice cream cones, and pasta noodles all go into the cabinet. Ok, now for the fridge. Eggs, milk, butter, fruit punch, water, powerade, Sobe, sprite, orange juice, grapes, cheese, turkey bacon, tomatoes, potatoes, onion, garlic, oranges, bologna, and yogurt. I'll leave the bread on the counter and the bananas on the counter also.'

'I'll make breakfast,' Sasuke said to himself as he got what he needed.

Sakura woke up and saw that Sasuke was already up. She grabbed her toothbrush and went into the bathroom. After brushing her teeth Sakura went downstairs.

'Something smells great,' Sakura thought as she walked into the kitchen.

Sasuke was setting up the table when Sakura came in.

"Morning," Sakura said as she washed her hands,

"Morning," Sasuke said putting food on two plates.

Sakura and Sasuke sat down at the table to eat.

"This is a lot of food and it tastes great," Sakura said eating some of the food.

"Thank you," Sasuke said.

"I bought some things earlier. So I made eggs, bacon, and toast for breakfast."

"Oh," Sakura said.

"Do you think we can finish clean today?"

"Maybe," Sasuke said finishing his breakfast.

After they ate, they washed the dishes and started to clean again. Sasuke and Sakura managed to finish clean whatever was left.

"Yay! Done. We finished before 3:00pm," Sakura said.

"Aa," Sasuke said.

"Why don't we head back to my house and relax, then we'll start bringing stuff here tomorrow," Sakura said throwing away the cloths they used to clean with.

"Ok," Sasuke said.

Sasuke got his house keys and Sakura got her house keys and the bag with their clothes. After Sasuke locked the door to the house they started walking down the street.

"Let's eat then head to my house," Sakura said.

"Okay," Sasuke said leading Sakura to Ichiraku.

"I think were eating too much ramen. We might become like Naruto," Sakura said taking a seat.

"I hope we don't," Sasuke said taking a seat next to Sakura.

After ordering their food, the two ate and paid for their meal. They walked in silence until they reached Sakura's house. Sakura unlocked the door and went inside with Sasuke following behind her.

Sakura went to her room and dumped the bag on the floor. She got some clean clothes and went to take a shower.

While Sakura was showering Sasuke turned on the tv and sat on the floor. He flipped through channels trying to find something to watch. After not finding anything he decided to watch some cartoons.

Sakura took a ten minute shower and came out of the bathroom wearing a white t-shirt and black pants that reached her ankles.

She walked into the living room and saw Sasuke watching Ben 10: Alien Force. She plopped down on the couch and started to watch the episode.

"Your turn," she said as she put her feet up on the couch.

"Aa, Sasuke said as he got up from the ground and headed into Sakura's room. He grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. He took a fifteen minute shower and came out wearing black shorts that went three inches past his knee.

He didn't bother putting on a shirt so he headed into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Sakura.

"This is still going on?" Sasuke asked as he pulled Sakura towards him.

"It's a whole marathon. Besides I like to watch Ben 10: Alien Force. Kevin and Gwen make such a cute couple."

Sasuke and Sakura watched the Ben 10: Alien Force marathon and ate dinner. They then went to bed earlier than usual to get more sleep for tomorrow.

**Me: **-scratches head- Sorry this chapter was late. I found out that my school is starting again and it's on the 20th of August.

**Kakashi: **Please leave a review. Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hi

**Me: **Hi! So my school is like starting in seven days. TT-TT I'll try to update whenever I can. I also started a new story, so you can check it out if you like.

**Sakura: **Midnight Angel Sakura doesn't own Naruto

**Naruto: **Now onto the story. –Pulls out a chair and starts to eat ramen-

Sakura awoke the next morning and went to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth, she changed into a pink tank top with white mid-thigh shorts. When she came out of the bathroom she saw Sasuke already up and getting his clothes.

"Morning," Sakura said as she took out a few duffel bags and suitcases.

"Morning," Sasuke said as he went into the bathroom. Sasuke brushed his teeth and changed into a white no sleeve shirt and dark blue basketball shorts.

Sakura packed up all her clothes into a few suitcases and packed her supplies into two duffel bags.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and saw Sakura packing so he went and started to pack his clothes into some of the left over suitcases. Sasuke's clothes only took up about two suitcases and he really didn't have any supplies.

After packing, Sasuke and Sakura carried the suitcases and duffel bags into the living room. Sakura went into the kitchen and made two sandwiches and added tomato to Sasuke's sandwich. Sakura also poured some fruit punch into two cups and set them on the table next to the sandwiches.

"Sasuke-kun, come eat breakfast," Sakura said as she took a seat at the table.

"Aa," Sasuke said coming downstairs with a few more bags. He washed his hands and took a seat next to Sakura and started to eat.

"I took the things out of the bathroom," Sasuke said as he carried his plate to the sink.

"Thanks," Sakura said as she started to wash the dishes.

Sakura finished washing the dishes and heading into the living room with Sasuke.

"Let's ask Naruto and Hinata to help," Sakura said as she sat down on a couch.

"Ok, we can ask Naruto to make clones of himself and help us carry the furniture," Sasuke said as he made a clone to himself.

"Find the dobe and his girlfriend," Sasuke said to his clone.

"Aa," Sasuke's clone said as he ran out the front door. Sasuke's clone came back in ten minutes with Naruto and Hinata.

"What do you want teme? I was eating ramen with Hinata," Naruto said as he plopped down on one of the couches.

"Actually I called you guys over here," Sakura said.

"Why Saku-chan?" asked Hinata as she took a seat beside her boyfriend.

"Can you guys help us move? We're moving my stuff to Sasuke's house and we'll sell this house or we can give it to someone," Sakura said.

"Ok, Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

"I would give you guys this house but I don't know if your dad wants you to leave from your house Hina," Sakura said as she got up and went into the kitchen.

"I think its ok. Besides this house is a good size. I'll ask him."

"Ok," Sakura said as she came back into the living room with two cans of 7 up. She handed one to Naruto and Hinata.

After Hinata and Naruto finished drinking their sodas, they got up from the couch and started to help clear out everything that they needed to.

Sakura and Hinata went into the kitchen and started to pack up the dishes and cups. They rested it on the counter and looked through the cupboards. They took out all the food and set it on the counter top.

"Let's make a trip to Sasuke's house and put these and come back," Sakura told Hinata.

"Ok," Hinata said watching as Sakura went into the living room.

"Sasuke-kun, can I have the keys to your house. Me and Hinata are gonna go drop off some stuff," Sakura said as she walked over to her boyfriend.

"Here," Sasuke said getting his keys and handing them to Sakura.

"Thank you," Sakura said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aa," Sasuke told Sakura as she was returning to the kitchen.

"Okay Hina-chan, I got the keys. I think these are a bit too much to carry so let's summon two clones of ourselves and carry these," Sakura said as she was twirling the keys on her index finger.

Sakura and Hinata summoned two clones of themselves and ordered them to carry some of the items on the counter. Sakura and Hinata started running to Sasuke's house and they arrived seven minutes later.

Sakura told them to move to the side for a second so she can unlock the door. After unlocking the door, they walked inside and placed the items on the marble counter in Sasuke's kitchen.

Sakura's and Hinata's clones poofed away and the girls headed back to the front door. Sakura didn't bother locking the door because they would be coming back and forth a lot and it would just take time to keep unlocking and locking the door.

Sasuke and Naruto were moving the tv out into the yard to carry it to his house since he didn't have one as yet.

"Teme can you treat me to ramen since I helped?" asked Naruto as he set one side of the tv down on the green grass.

"Maybe later," Sasuke said as he set his side of the tv down.

Sakura and Hinata arrived back at Sakura's house and saw the boys moving the tv into the yard.

"Let's go inside and get my other stuff," Sakura said as she walked through the front door. Sakura and Hinata went into the living room and looked at what they had left to carry.

"I'll leave the couches," Sakura said as she started to unplug her PS2 and her Wii. Sakura got a bag and put the cords in and she summoned three clones of herself and Hinata summoned three clones also.

"Clone number 1 carry my PS2 to Sasuke's house, clone number 2 carry my Wii, and clone number 3 carry my DVD player, and thank you," Sakura said before her clones took up the electronic items and ran to Sasuke's house.

"What do you want me and my clones to do?" asked Hinata.

"Let's go up to my room and see if anything is left," Sakura said leading Hinata and her clones into her room.

When Sakura went into her room she saw that all that was really left was her new outfit in the bag by the door, some bed sheets in a bag, and curtains.

"Hina-chan, two of your clones can take the bed sheets and the curtains to the house," Sakura said as she went to see if anything was left in the bathroom.

Sasuke and Naruto were still outside with the tv.

"Dobe let's carry this now."

"Why do you call me a dobe?"

"Because you are one, now let's carry the tv."

"Fine, teme" Naruto said as he picked up his side of the television. Sasuke lifted up his side of the tv and the two best friends carried the large television to Sasuke's house.

Hinata's clones carried the items to Sasuke's house and disappeared. Sakura and Hinata gathered all the bags of clothing and anything that was left such as Sakura's PSP and the charger and her games for her PS2, Wii, and PSP.

Sakura and Hinata finished moving everything that they needed out of the house. After fixing everything in Sasuke's house, the two tired girls plopped themselves down on the couch. Sasuke and Naruto had just finished arranging the furniture and moving the tv into the living room.

They also hooked back up the PS2, and put the Wii next to it. Sakura's PSP was on the small table beside the couch. Her games were stacked in a corner of the room.

After moving and fixing everything in Sasuke's house, they were all tired so the guys went out to buy some food.

"Hey Hina-chan you guys want to stay over?" Sakura asked as she turned to face one of her best friends.

"Would Sasuke mind?" Hinata asked as she turned to face one of her best friends.

"I will ask when he comes back," Sakura said as she put on the tv.

As the two best friends was watching some cartoons, they heard the front door open and their boyfriends walked into the living room carrying large amounts of food.

Sasuke was carrying two trays full of sushi and one tray of dumplings and Naruto was carrying lots and lots of ramen.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, can Naruto and Hinata sleep over," Sakura asked him as she got up off the couch and grabbed one of the trays and set it on the table in the living room.

"Okay," Sasuke said as he set the trays full of food on the table.

"Yay! Sleep over!" Naruto said as he rested the ramen on the table.

"Hina-chan you can borrow some of my clothes. I'll show you were the bathroom is so you can shower," Sakura said as she went up the stairs.

Sakura grabbed a clean towel and some clothes for Hinata. She went back into the living room and handed Hinata the clothes and showed her the bathroom that was down the hall.

Sasuke went into his room and got a white t-shirt and some other clothes for Naruto. He came out of his room and walked into the living room.

"Here dobe," Sasuke said as he threw the clothes at Naruto.

"Follow me and I'll show you the bathroom," Sasuke said as he went down the hall. Sasuke pointed to a door across from the other bathroom.

"Thanks teme," Naruto said as he went inside the bathroom and locked the door.

Sasuke walked back into the living room and sat beside Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm going to go take a shower," Sakura said as she got up from the couch.

"Aa," Sasuke said as he watch Sakura disappeared into their room.

Sakura walked into the room and picked out some clothes. She then went into the bathroom and took a ten minute shower. When she came out of the bathroom she was wearing a red tank top with a black rose on it and white short shorts.

She walked into the living room and saw Sasuke watching Disney Channel.

"You can go take a shower now," Sakura said as she sat down on the couch.

"Aa," Sasuke said as he got up off the couch and went to take a shower.

Sasuke took a ten minute shower and came out the bathroom wearing white basketball shorts with a dark blue shirt. He walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. He plopped down next to Sakura and started to watch the Disney Channel Games with her.

Naruto finished showered and came out of the bathroom wearing a white t-shirt and black basketball shorts. He walked into the living room and sat on one of the couches.

"I'm coming back," Sakura said as she got up from the couch.

Sakura walked down the hallway and went by the bathroom Hinata was in.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hina-chan, you ok?" Sakura asked her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry if I worried you and if I took to long," Hinata said as she opened the bathroom door.

"It's ok," Sakura said as she and Hinata walked back to the living room.

Hinata was wearing a tank top like Sakura's except it was dark purple and she was wearing black short shorts.

Sakura and Hinata walked back into the living room and saw Naruto and Sasuke watching tv. Sakura took her seat beside Sasuke and Hinata sat next to Naruto.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Sakura asked as she rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Let's eat," Naruto said.

"Naruto you talk to loud," Sakura said.

"Sorry," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ok, we'll eat," Sakura said.

**Me: **I'm gonna stop there. Stay tuned for sleep over stuff.

**Kakashi: **Please Review.

**Gaara: **We got cookies.

**Naruto: **Any kind of cookie you want.

**Hinata: **You want a Naruto cookie, you can get a Naruto cookie.

**Sakura: **You want a Sasuke cookie or a cookie of me, you can get a cookie. Just review and you get whatever cookie of any character you like. So bye bye and don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hi Everyone

**Me: **Hi Everyone! Thank you for all your reviews and now choose a cookie that you want. Oh yeah and in stories I write people that are supposed to be dead like Asuma will be alive.

**Gaara: **Now please enjoy the story while eating your cookies.

"Ramen!" Naruto yelled as he ran to the table and took seven bowls of ramen.

"I think I just went deaf," Sakura said as she and Hinata walked towards the table.

Sasuke walked towards the table and took a seat next to his best friend and across from his girlfriend. Sakura was sitting next to Hinata and talking about what they should do for Christmas.

After eating, they all went back into the living room.

"Now what?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know," Sakura said as she sat down and grabbed her PSP.

Sakura turned on the power and started to play Need for Speed Most Wanted until she got bored.

"Hey Hina-chan, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Sakura asked as she got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

"Uh, sure," Hinata said as she also got up from the couch and followed Sakura into the kitchen.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hinata asked as she sat down on one of the stools by the counter.

"Nothing really," Sakura said as she took a seat across from Hinata.

"So why did we come in the kitchen?"

"I just wanted to come here and maybe we can do something to the guys," Sakura said as she got a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What are you thinking Saki?"

"I brought some extra pillows, so let's go get them. I'll tell you the plan when we reach upstairs."

Sakura and Hinata went down the hallway quietly as the boys were watching tv. Sakura led Hinata up the stairs and into her and Sasuke's room.

"The pillows should be around here, somewhere," Sakura said as she rummaged through the closet.

"Found them," Sakura said as she came back out holding two pink and two red fluffy pillows.

"Okay Hina-chan, let's sneak up behind them and hit them with the pillows, like a pillow fight except we have the pillows," Sakura said as she handed Hinata one pink and one red pillow.

"What if they grab the pillows away?"

"Then we continue to hit them and run around trying to dodge them," Sakura said as she made her way to the door.

Sakura and Hinata quietly climbed down the stairs and walked down the hallway quietly. They saw that the boys were still watching tv and were oblivious to their surroundings.

Sakura and Hinata took this as an opportunity and quickly crawled behind the couch that their boyfriends were sitting on without being caught. They counted to three, came up from behind the couch, and started to hit their boyfriends.

"What the heck?!" Naruto said trying to shield his head.

"Sakura what are you guys doing?" Sasuke said as he got hit a few times.

"Hitting you with pillows, duh," Sakura said as she hit him a few times.

"Why?" Sasuke said as he tried to dodge the pillows.

"Because I thought it would be fun," Sakura said as she started running from her boyfriend.

"Hina-chan, why are you hitting me," Naruto said as he made puppy dog eyes at his girlfriend.

"Cause its fun, and you're not really getting hurt, here," Hinata said as she handed Naruto the red pillow. Naruto started to chase Hinata around and he eventually caught up to her.

Naruto and Hinata were having fun hitting each other with fluffy pillows.

Sasuke chased Sakura down the hallway, up the stairs and into his room. Sakura ran around the room trying to get away from Sasuke, but he eventually caught up to her and grabbed the red pillow away from her and started to hit her with it, and he was laughing as Sakura hit him with the pillow.

When Sasuke started to hit Sakura again, she started to back away from him. She backed into the bed and she couldn't move anywhere because Sasuke was only an inch away from her.

"You're trapped Sa-ku-ra-chan," Sasuke said as he came closer to Sakura.

Sasuke started to hit Sakura with the pillow and she fell on the bed laughing. Sasuke climbed onto the bed and started to hit Sakura again and again, and after a few minutes he got tired so he laid down right next to her.

"Hey, let's go ambush Hinata and Naruto," Sakura said as she got up from the bed.

"Ok, but here's the plan," Sasuke said telling her what they would do.

_**Downstairs…**_

Naruto and Hinata were tired so they took a break by watching tv. They had no idea that they were gonna be ambushed by Sasuke and Sakura.

_**Upstairs…**_

Sasuke and Sakura walked down the stairs quietly, and stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Ok, let's put this plan into action," Sasuke said as he and Sakura hid in the shadows.

"I wonder if teme caught Sakura-chan as yet."

"Maybe."

Sasuke and Sakura crept up behind the couch that Naruto and Hinata was sitting on and started to hit them with pillows.

"Ahh," Naruto said as he shielded his headed with one hand and grabbed his pillow with his other hand. Naruto got up from the couch and ran from Sasuke.

Sakura hit Hinata a few times with her pillow and gave Hinata a chance to grab her pillow. Hinata tried to hit Sakura but Sakura dodged all the hits and started to chase Hinata into the kitchen where Sasuke had cornered Naruto.

Hinata and Naruto were cornered, but they decided to fight back. They pushed off the wall, walked towards Sakura and Sasuke, and got ready to hit them. When Naruto hit Sasuke and Hinata hit Sakura they poofed away, leaving smoke.

"They were clones," Hinata said as she looked at Naruto.

"That means they're around here somewhere," Naruto said.

"More like behind you," Sasuke said as he and Sakura came out from the wall behind them.

Sakura started to hit Hinata and chased her into the living room.

"Ok, I'm tired, let's stop," Sakura said as she plopped down on the couch.

"Sure," Hinata said as she plopped down on one of the couches.

Sakura and Hinata was watching tv when they heard Naruto screaming and saw him running in the living room and Sasuke was chasing him.

Sasuke hit Naruto one more time before plopping himself on the couch next to Sakura.

"I'm done, dobe," Sasuke said as he put the pillow he was hitting Naruto with behind his head.

"Ok," Naruto said as he hit Sasuke on the head one more time before going to sit next to Hinata.

"So what are we gonna do for Christmas. I mean it's like three days away," Naruto said as he flipped through the channels looking for something to watch.

"Well we're gonna have Christmas here, but we need to decorate," Sakura said.

"We could help," Hinata said.

"Yeah, we could start tomorrow," Naruto said.

"Okay, now let's just relax," Sakura said as she snuggled up to Sasuke and watched America's Best Dance Crew.

After watching America's Best Dance Crew, Sasuke switched off the tv, walked down the hallway and up the stairs with Sakura and Naruto and Hinata was following behind. Sasuke showed Naruto and Hinata their room, which was across from his, and he and Sakura entered his room.

"Finally, we finished. I can't wait for Christmas," Sakura said as she climbed into bed.

"Aa," Sasuke said as he climbed into the bed also.

"Sasuke-kun, when we invite our friends for Christmas, can they come the day before Christmas instead?"

"Yeah, "Sasuke said as he pulled Sakura closer to him.

"Do we have enough rooms for them?"

"Who's coming beside the dobe and his girlfriend?"

"Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Kiba, Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Genma, Shizune, and Tsunade-sama."

"We know that Neji and Tenten are together, so is Shikamaru and Temari, Ino and Kiba, Kakashi and Anko, Kurenai and Asuma, and Genma and Shizune, so the couples can share rooms and Tsunade can have a room to herself."

"So we have enough rooms?"

"Yep."

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun," Sakura said before she drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight," Sasuke said looking at the girl in his arms before he fell asleep.

**Me: **Here's chapter ten.

**Kakashi: **Please review.

**Hinata: **We're giving out pies if you leave a review.

**Sakura and Hinata: **Bye Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Me:

**Me: **Hi everyone. Here are some pies to all of you who have reviewed. Sorry for not updating soon enough. I'll try to update soon, also check out my other story.

**Kakashi: **Midnight Angel Sakura does not own Naruto.

Sakura awoke the next morning to the sunlight coming in from the windows. She woke Sasuke up before she went into the bathroom to get changed. After taking a quick shower and brushing her teeth, Sakura came out of the bathroom wearing a white tank top and gray basketball shorts.

"You can go in the bathroom now and I'll check and see if Naruto and Hinata are awake as yet," Sakura said as she made her way to the bedroom door.

"Aa," Sasuke said as he grabbed some clothes and made his way to the bathroom.

Sakura walked across the hallway and opened the door to Hinata's and Naruto's room only to see them still sleeping and they were snuggling.

'Awww, how cute,' Sakura thought as she watched them.

'**Yes, it's cute. Why don't we get our video camera and record this before they wake up?'**

'Good idea. Thanks inner,' Sakura told her inner as she went back into her and Sasuke's room. After Sakura found her video camera, she went back into Naruto's and Hinata's room and recorded them snuggling and hugging each other.

'That's enough, I'll just get out of here before they wake up, put this back in my room, and go make breakfast,' Sakura thought before sneaking out of the room.

Sakura put her video camera away and made her way downstairs to make breakfast.

Sasuke took a quick fifteen minute shower, brushed his teeth and came out of the bathroom wearing a black t-shirt and red basketball shorts.

'Today we're decorating.'

'**Yep,' inner Sasuke said. **

Sasuke walked out of his room and went downstairs into the kitchen only to see Sakura making breakfast. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Morning," Sakura said as she turned around in his arms and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Morning," Sasuke said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead and walked over to the counter.

After Sakura finished breakfast, she and Sasuke ate and washed the dishes.

_**Upstairs…**_

"Mmm," Hinata groaned as she woke up.

'Today we have to help decorate. Two more days till Christmas, and I can't wait,' Hinata thought as she sat up.

"Naruto, wake up," Hinata said.

"Just now Hina," Naruto muttered as he pulled her back down on the bed and snuggled up to her.

"C'mon, wakie wakie," Hina said as she shaked his shoulders, "Remember, today we're decorating Sasuke's house."

"Ok, ok, I'm getting up," Naruto said as he sat up with Hinata still in his arms.

"I'll go to the bathroom first," Hinata said as she got out of Naruto's arms.

Hinata grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and changed into a blue tank top and white basketball shorts. When Hinata came out of the bathroom, she saw Naruto sitting on the edge of the bed, but he was asleep.

Hinata walked over to Naruto and shook him by his shoulders gently.

"Wake up," Hinata said.

"I'm up," Naruto said as he opened his eyes and got up from the bed. He grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. After taking a shower and brushing his teeth, Naruto came out of the bathroom wearing an orange shirt and black basketball shorts.

"C'mon Hina-chan, let's get some breakfast," Naruto said as he made his way over to the bedroom door.

_**Downstairs…**_

"Sasuke-kun, let's go get the decorations," Sakura said as she walked over to her boyfriend.

"Ok," Sasuke said leading Sakura down the hallway to a door before the staircase.

"The decorations are in here," Sasuke said as he opened the door.

Sasuke and Sakura started to take the decorations out of the closet, when they heard two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Morning Saki, Sasuke," Hinata said as she came down the stairs.

"Morning," Sakura said as she put one of the boxes against the wall.

"Morning guys," Naruto said as he jumped off the steps.

"Morning," Sakura said.

"Your breakfast is on the table in the kitchen," Sakura said as she and Sasuke carried the boxes in the living room.

"Ok," Hinata said as she and Naruto went into the kitchen to eat their breakfast.

After eating, Naruto and Hinata walked into the living room and saw Sasuke and Sakura unpacking decorations from the box.

"Hey teme, let's put up the tree," Naruto said as he walked over to Sasuke.

"Hina, come help me with the decorations," Sakura said as she pulled out some lights from a box.

"Ok," Hinata said as she walked over to Sakura and took a few lights out. While the boys were putting up the tree, the girls were decorating the inside of the house with different color lights.

"Hey Hina, let's go check in the closet and see if we left anything," Sakura said as she and Hinata made their way downstairs.

Sakura opened the closet door and turned on the light. Sakura saw one more box, so she opened it and it was full of Christmas things, like Santa hats, reindeer antlers, red Rudolph noses, and even the little Rudolph tail.

"Awww, how cute," Hina said as she took one of the Santa hats and put it on her head.

Sakura also took a Santa hat and put it on her head.

"Let's go put these on the boys," Sakura said as she held up the reindeer antlers, noses, and tails.

"They're gonna look so cute," Hinata squealed.

Sakura and Hinata went back into the living room and put the items on their boyfriends.

"Why did you just put these on us?" Sasuke asked.

"Because it looks cute, and I wanted to put it on you. You look cute especially with it on," Sakura said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips before going back to decorate.

"Thanks Hinata-chan," Naruto said as he gave his girlfriend a hug.

"You're welcome," Hinata said as Naruto released her from the hug.

Hinata walked over to Sakura and started to help her put up more decorations. After finishing decorating, they plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv.

"Hey what do you guys want to eat, and no ramen, we had a lot already," Sakura said as she leaned on Sasuke.

"How about we eat pizza?" Hinata asked.

"Ok," Sakura said as she got up and headed into the kitchen.

Sakura took out the frozen pizza from in the freezer and set it on the counter. She then turns on the oven and waits for it to heat before removing the pizza from the box and the plastic wrapping. After putting the pizza in the oven, Sakura walked back into the living room and sat down next to Sasuke.

They watched tv and laughed at the stupid things that were going on.

"I'm gonna go get the pizza out of the oven," Sakura said as she stood up from the couch and made her way into the kitchen.

Sasuke got up also and followed her to the kitchen. Sakura took the pizza out of the oven and rested it on the counter. After getting four plates, she sliced the pizza and shared them evenly.

Sasuke came up behind Sakura and gave her a hug.

"Hi Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as Sasuke buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"Can you help me carry these?" Sakura asked as she picked up two plates.

"Aa," Sasuke said as he picked up the other two plates and followed her into the living room.

"I'll be right back," Sakura said as she pulled Sasuke into the kitchen with her.

"I need you to help me carry the drinks," Sakura said as she took out four cans of Sprite.

"But I want something in return," Sasuke said as he walked closer to Sakura.

"Ok, what?" Sakura asked as she set the drinks down on the counter.

"This," Sasuke said as he kissed Sakura. After a few minutes of kissing, Sasuke pulled away and grabbed two Sprites before walking back into the living room.

Sakura grabbed the other two Sprites and walked into the living room, handing one to Sasuke and sitting down right next to him. After eating, they watched tv and then went to their separate rooms.

Sakura went into the bathroom, took a shower, brushed her teeth and came out wearing her pajamas. She lied down on the bed while Sasuke went to take a shower.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she climbed into bed after taking her shower.

"Goodnight Hina-chan," Naruto said as he hugged her before going to sleep.

After Sasuke finished in the bathroom, he came out wearing white basketball shorts. He climbed into bed and pulled Sakura into his chest.

"Goodnight," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun," Sakura said giving him a kiss on the lips before drifting off to sleep.

**Me: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Kakashi: **Please leave a review.

**Me: **And I will give you donuts if you review.

**Kakashi and Me: **Bye Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Hi everyone

**Me: **Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews.

**Kakashi: **Here's your donuts; now to chapter 12.

Sakura awoke the next morning, grabbed some clothes, and headed straight for the bathroom.

'Tomorrow's Christmas,' she thought to herself as she finished brushing her teeth. After taking a shower and changing, Sakura came out of the bathroom wearing a pink t-shirt and black jeans that went to her knees.

'Okay, first go make breakfast, then after everyone's done eating we go find the other's and tell them about Christmas,' Sakura thought as she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

After making four bacons and cheese sandwiches, Sakura ate one and went to wake the others.

"Sasuke wake up," Sakura said as she walked through the bedroom door.

"Hmmm," he said as he turned on his side.

"C'mon wake up," Sakura said as she poked him.

"Mmm, I'm up," Sasuke said as he opened his eyes and looked at Sakura.

"Good, now go get ready and breakfast is on the table. I have to wake up Naruto and Hina," Sakura said as she kissed him on his cheek before walking out the door and across the hall to Naruto and Hinata's room.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Sakura opened the room door and walked over to the sleeping couple. She went around the bed to Hinata's side and shook her gently by the shoulders.

"Hina, wake up," Sakura said as she watched her friend stir. Hinata opened her eyes and saw Sakura standing in front of her.

"Morning Saki," Hina said as she gently removed Naruto's hands from around her waist.

"Morning Hina, I already made breakfast, it's on the table. After you're done, wake sleepy head and then after he finishes breakfast we'll go find the others and tell them to come by later," Sakura said as she walked out the door and made her way downstairs and into the living room only to see Sasuke sitting on the couch dressed in baggy black jeans and a red shirt eating breakfast.

After Hinata came out of the bathroom, she woke Naruto up and told him to get up and to meet her downstairs in the living room. Hinata walked into the kitchen, ate one of the sandwiches, and went into the living room.

After Naruto finished what he had to do, he rushed downstairs and skidded to a stop in front the kitchen. He went into the kitchen, ate his sandwich and walked into the living room.

"Morning Sakura-chan, teme," Naruto said as he stood next to his girlfriend.

"Morning," Sakura said as she stood up from the couch.

"Ready to go?" Sakura asked as she grabbed the keys to the house.

"Yep," Naruto said as he held Hinata's hand.

"Yeah," Hina said as she and Naruto made their way over to the front door.

"Aa," Sasuke said as he and Sakura made their way to the door.

After locking up the house, the group of four walked down the street thinking about where to go first.

"Ok, Hina, where should we go first?" Sakura asked as she looked at Hina.

Hinata put a finger to her lips and thought for a while. "How about we go and see if we can Neji and Tennie at the training grounds?"

"Alright," Sakura said as the group started to walk in the direction of the training ground.

Upon arriving to the training grounds, they could hear the clashing of metals and they could see Neji and Tenten sparring. They walked onto the training grounds and sat under one of the many trees.

"Hi guys," Tennie said as she dodge a kunai and sent a barrage of weapons towards Neji in which he reflected all of it. Tenten and Neji took a break and went over to the tree that their friends were sitting under.

"What's up," Tenten said as she grabbed a bottle of water and plopped down next to Sakura.

"Well, we are celebrating Christmas at Sasuke's house and you guys are invited to come, and we want you to come by later today cause we are having a sleepover and then we'll spend Christmas together," Sakura said.

"So are you gonna come?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Tenten said as she answered for both her and Neji.

"Great, and Tennie," Sakura said.

Sakura whispered something into Tenten's ear and Tenten nodded before Sakura got up.

"Ok, well see you later," Naruto yelled as he ran out of the training grounds.

Sakura and the others made their way out of the training grounds and saw that Naruto wasn't that far ahead. Apparently he was waiting for them to catch up.

After catching up to Naruto, they walked down the streets watching as people bought things from stores.

"Where to next?" Naruto asked.

"Let's go to the flower shop, Ino should be there," Sakura said as she leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

They walked down the street and walked into the flower shop only to see Ino with a long line of people ordering flowers and Kiba hustling trying to help get the orders ready.

"C'mon," Sakura said as she led the group through the crowd and to the back of the counter.

"Hey Ino, need some help," Sakura asked as she watched her friend handing a bouquet of flowers to a costumer.

"Sakura, guys, thank goodness, I really would like your help," Ino said as she hugged Hinata and Sakura with anime tears coming out of her eyes.

"Ok, let go Ino," Hinata said as she and Sakura tried to wiggle out of Ino's hug.

"Sorry, I was just so happy," Ino said.

Sakura and the others helped Ino take orders and soon the people in the store were decreasing and only a small amount remained. After taking care of the last few customers, the group went to the back of the store and sat down on one of the couches.

"Thanks," Ino said as she rested her head on Kiba's shoulder.

"No prob," Sakura said.

"So why did you guys come by?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, we are having a sleepover at Sasuke's house and tomorrow we will all celebrate Christmas together," Sakura said.

"Ok, we'll come," Kiba said.

"What time to come over?" Ino asked.

"Come like around six, and Ino" Sakura whispered the last part in Ino's ear.

"Ok, we'll see ya later," Ino said as she watched her friends exit the store.

Sakura walked down the street and took a turn. After walking for a while Naruto asked, "Where are we going?"

"To find Shikamaru and Temari," Sakura said as she led them to a field filled with small flowers.

Sakura walked up a small hill with the others following behind her, and they saw Shikamaru sleeping with Temari cuddled up next to him.

Naruto walked up to Shikamaru and poked him hard in his head. Shikamaru started to open his eyes and he saw a Naruto standing there with a goofy grin.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru said as he yawned.

"We came to tell you to come over to Sasuke's house and bring some clothes. We're going to have a sleepover and tomorrow we'll all celebrate Christmas," Sakura said as she fished around in her pocket for a paper.

"Here, when Temari wakes up give her this and no peeking," Sakura said as she handed Shikamaru the folded up piece of paper.

They all bid their goodbyes, and the group walked off going in the direction of the stores. Upon arriving they decided they'll split up and look for everyone else.

Naruto and Hinata went to look for Kakashi while Sakura and Sasuke set off to look for Anko.

"Sasuke-kun, I think I know where Anko is, c'mon," Sakura said as she led Sasuke through a small forest before it came to an opening.

"The forest of death?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the place in front of him.

"Yep," Sakura said as she walked towards the desk where they get the forms.

Sakura peered over the desk only to see Anko with her head down and she was sleeping. Beside Anko was a plate and on the other side of Anko was some leftover red bean soup.

'Figures, she eats dumplings and red bean soup then she snoozes away.'

"Sasuke, I found her," Sakura said to Sasuke.

Sasuke walked over to where Sakura was and peered over the desk to see Anko sleeping.

"How do we wake her?" Sasuke asked turning to look at his girlfriend.

"Easy," Sakura replied as she walked behind the desk.

"Anko, wake up," Sakura said poking her.

"Leave me alone, you dumb maggots," Anko said waving Sakura off.

Sakura picked up Anko's red bean soup and put it right under Anko's nose. Anko smelled the delicious fragrance and was now drooling.

"Anko, wake up," Sakura said as she put the soup down and shook Anko.

"Hmmm, what, I'm awake," Anko said as Sakura stopped shaking her fiercely.

"Hi Anko," Sakura said.

"Hi Sakura," Anko said as she wiped the drool off of her mouth with a napkin.

"Come by Sasuke's house around six, we're having a sleepover and tomorrow we'll celebrate Christmas," Sakura said.

"Ok, I'll see ya later," Anko said as she poofed away.

"Let's go tell Tsunade," Sakura said.

"Aa," Sasuke said as he followed Sakura.

"Hina-chan, where do you think Kakashi might be?" Naruto asked.

"Let's try where you guys train," Hinata said as Naruto grabbed her hand and started to drag her towards the training grounds.

"He's not here," Naruto said as he and Hinata looked around the training grounds.

"Do you know anywhere else he might be?" Hinata asked.

Naruto thought for a while before grabbing Hinata's hand and dragging her to the bridge.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked trying to keep up with Naruto.

"You'll see," Naruto replied.

After a few minutes, the two arrived at the bridge and saw Kakashi leaning on the bridge reading his little book.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, come over to teme's house for 5:30, we're having a sleepover and then tomorrow we'll celebrate Christmas," Naruto said.

"Ok, I'll come," Kakashi said.

"See ya later," Naruto said as he once again dragged Hinata away.

Sasuke and Sakura walked up to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door before hearing 'Come in.' Sasuke opened the door and the two walked in.

"Hi Sakura, hi Sasuke; what brings you two here?" Tsunade asked as she pushed her paperwork aside and looked at the two.

"We're having a sleepover and want you to come. Tell Shizune and Genma for us please and tomorrow we'll celebrate Christmas together," Sakura said.

"Ok, we'll come; what time to come for?"

"Six," Sakura said as she and Sasuke walked out of the door.

Naruto and Hinata are walking around the streets trying to find the two last people they need to ask to the sleepover.

"Hina-chan, do you know where Kurenai and Asuma are?" Naruto asked his girlfriend.

"Maybe, c'mon," Hinata said as she and Naruto walked around for a while more. They stopped and took a break at a tea shop only to find Asuma and Kurenai there.

After drinking some tea, they went over to Asuma and Kurenai.

"Hi Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei," Hinata said.

"Hey guys," Kurenai said as she gave them a smile.

"We came to tell you that you guys are invited to a sleepover at Sasuke's house and then we'll celebrate Christmas tomorrow," Hinata said.

"It's at six," Naruto said.

"Ok, we'll come," Kurenai said.

After saying goodbye, the two walked out of the small shop and walked down the road only to bump into Sakura and Sasuke.

"You guys finished?" Sakura asked.

"Yep," Hina said.

"Well, let's go shopping and get some things for tonight," Sakura said as she leaned on Sasuke's shoulder.

The group went into a store and separated. Sasuke and Sakura took the left side and Naruto and Hinata took the right side of the store.

'Let's see, we need pocky, chips and some dip, cookies, chocolate, some gingerbread cookies, some candy, marshmallows, hot fudge, vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry ice cream, cherries, grapes, and donuts,' Sakura thought to herself.

'**Get some Graham crackers, so we can make smores,' **her inner said.

'Fine,' Sakura said as she picked up a few boxes of Graham crackers.

Naruto was walking down the isles looking for food.

"Hina-chan bring the cart," Naruto said to his girlfriend.

Hinata came with the grocery cart and Naruto filled it with ramen, powerade, crackers, cheese, rice, fish, watermelons, chocolate cake, apple pie, cinnamon buns, gummy bears, candy canes, lollipops, and popcorn.

"Hey Hinata-chan, do you think this is enough things?" Naruto asked.

"I think we need a little more food than snacks now," Hinata said.

Hinata put lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, chicken, mashed potatoes, pizza, ketchup, barbeque sauce, potatoes, onions, and some cupcakes into the cart.

"Ok, now let's go.

Hinata and Naruto made their way to the cash register and saw that Sasuke and Sakura were already there. After cashing, the group walked home with all the food and packed them away.

"Ok, we have three hours until everyone's supposed to come, so Hina, Naruto, if you guys wanna go home and come back you can do that," Sakura said.

"Ok, we'll be back in an hour, "Naruto said as he and Hina walked out the door.

**Me: **Please leave a review.

**Kakashi: **If you review I'll give you a copy of my book.

**Me: **-bonks Kakashi really hard on the head-

**Kakashi: **Ouchie, -rubs head carefully- If you review you get cookies.

**Me: **Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Hi everyone

**Me: **Hi everyone!

**Kakashi: **Thank you for your reviews. Here's a copy of my book –Kakashi holds out a book-

**Me: **-bonks Kakashi on the head- We agreed on cookies.

**Kakashi: **For all of you who reviewed, you get cookies. –rubs head-

After saying goodbye to Naruto and Hinata, Sakura told Sasuke she was going to take a shower. Sakura walked up the stairs, went into the bedroom, and grabbed some clothes before walking into the bathroom.

Sakura took a ten minute shower and came out of the bathroom wearing a black tank top with white short shorts. Sakura walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Sasuke you can go take your shower," Sakura said before heading into the kitchen.

"Aa," Sasuke said to Sakura before walking up the stairs and going into his room.

Sasuke grabbed some clothes and went to take a fast shower. While Sasuke was showering, Sakura started to take out the snacks and put them where they belong and she straightened up the place a bit.

After Sasuke finished his shower, he came out of the bathroom wearing baggy black pants and a red t-shirt with a black dragon on it. He went downstairs and found Sakura setting things up and straightening the place out.

He walked over to the Christmas tree and turned on the lights before heading into the kitchen to help Sakura. When he arrived, he saw that Sakura was already done setting things up so he walked over to her and helped her carry the things into the living room.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she set the last plates of snacks on the table.

"Aa," Sasuke said as he wrapped his hands around Sakura's waist.

"Its 5:50," Sakura said as she looked at the clock before turning around in Sasuke's arms.

Sakura gave Sasuke a kiss on his nose before she got out of his arms and walked upstairs. Sakura walked into Sasuke's room and got her things that she needed for tomorrow and she walked across the hall and put them in the room that Temari will be staying in. Sakura then walked back down the stairs and took a seat on the couch. As Sakura turned on the tv, Sasuke took a seat beside her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

**KNOCK…KNOCK**

Sakura got up from her seat on the couch and went to open the front door. Sakura opened the front door and saw Kakashi standing there with Anko beside him.

"Hi," Sakura said as she moved aside for them to come inside.

"Hi," Anko said as she and Kakashi walked in and went into the living room.

"You're here early," Sasuke said as Sakura took a seat next to him.

"Naruto told me to come for 5:30," Kakashi said as he and Anko took a seat opposite Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well that was smart. You came on time, I expected you to be late," Sakura said.

"So how's it going?" Anko asked.

"Good," Sakura said.

**KNOCK…KNOCK**

"I'll get it," Sasuke said as he got up from the couch. He walked over to the front door and opened it to reveal Naruto and Hinata.

"Hi teme," Naruto said as he was struggling to hold all of the presents he brought.

"Hi," Hinata said holding two big bags.

"Hi," Sasuke said as he stepped aside to let them come inside.

Naruto and Hinata walked inside and went straight to the living room where the others were.

"Hi," Sakura said as she watched them rest their presents under the Christmas tree.

"Hey," Hinata said.

"Hi Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he plopped down on one of the many couches.

"Hey, Sakura?" Hinata asked as she looked at Sakura.

"Hmmm?" Sakura asked as she looked at Hinata.

Hinata pointed to her bag and Sakura nodded her head. "We'll be right back," Sakura said as she led Hinata to the stairs.

"I wanna come," Anko said as she got up from the couch and followed them up the stairs.

Sakura led them down the hallway and went into the room that Temari and Shikamaru will be staying in.

"This is Tema's room, I figured we could put our things here because Shikamaru would be to lazy to even wanna see what's in the bags; so when Tema comes we'll just let her know," Sakura said as she opened the closet door for Hinata to put down her bag.

Hinata set down her bag next to Sakura's and she moved out of the way so Sakura could close the closet door. "What are you guys planning?" Anko asked as she looked questionably at Hinata and Sakura.

"Let's just say we're gonna give the boys a little surprise," Sakura said with a small smirk on her face.

"I see a mischievous glint in both your eyes, and I want to know so badly," Anko said.

"Tomorrow is when you'll know," Hinata said as they exited the room.

The group of three walked down the stairs and into the living room where their boyfriends were watching tv.

'I should put Christmas music to play now because it seems like everyone will arrive soon,' Sakura thought to herself as she stood up from the couch and walked over to the radio.

After turning on the radio and setting the volume, Sakura remembered something very important that they forgot to do.

"Hinata, Anko, can you guys please come here for a sec?" Sakura asked.

"Coming," they both replied as the got up from the couch.

"What wrong?" Hinata asked looking concerned at her friend.

"Don't worry Hinata I'm fine, it's just that we forgot to hang mistletoes all over the house," Sakura said.

"How much do you have?" Anko asked.

"We have a small box full of them," Sakura said.

"Well let's hang them up before everyone comes," Hinata said.

Sakura led them down the hallway and they opened the door that had all the Christmas supplies inside only to see a medium size box with the word mistletoes written in big, bold letters.

Sakura emptied the box and each took some. "Okay, we'll spread out all over the house and hang them," Sakura said as she tried not to squish the mistletoes she was holding.

The three split up and started to hide the mistletoes all over the house. When they were finished, they went back into the living room and relaxed.

**KNOCK…KNOCK**

"Can someone get that?" Sakura asked as she leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'll get it," Naruto said enthusiastically.

Naruto opened the door and greeted the couple standing before him. "Hi Neji, hi Tenten!"

"Hi Naruto," Tenten said.

"Hi," Neji said.

"Come on in," Naruto said as he moved aside and walked back into the living room.

Neji and Tenten walked inside and went into the living room where they greeted everyone. Tenten took a seat next to Sakura and Neji sat beside her and started to talk with the rest of the guys.

"Hey Saki, what to do with this?" Tenten asked as she held up a bag.

"Wait till the others come then I'll let you know," Sakura said.

"So what's up?" Sakura asked Tenten.

"Nothing much," Tenten replied.

"You know since we decorated this whole place, we fixed one of the rooms, so now we have a game room," Sakura said.

"Cool," Tenten said as she tried to imagine how it looks.

"Come on," Sakura said as she grabbed Hinata's and Tenten's hand and dragged them towards the game room.

Sakura opened the door to the game room and walked in while Hinata and Tenten just stood at the door with their mouths hanging open.

"Oh my gosh!" Tenten squealed as she ran inside and looked at various things.

"This is so cool," Hinata said as she walked inside and looked around the room.

"I'm glad you like it," Sakura said as she stood beside a still dazed Tenten.

"Hi Saki, Tennie, and Hina!" Ino yelled as she ran into the game room.

"Wow," Ino said as she looked at the decorated room before her.

"I wonder when Tema's gonna get here?" Hina asked as she took a seat on a dark purple bean bag chair.

"I dunno, but I hope she comes soon," Sakura said as she sat on a red bean bag chair.

The game room had cream colored walls, white couches, and a blue carpet on the floor. In one corner of the room was a pool table, in the next corner was a huge tv, scattered among the floor were different colored bean bag chairs, and video systems were hooked up to the tv, as well as a DVD player. There were also soft, plushie basketballs and a basketball hoop and a ping pong table in the other corner of the room close to the door.

The girls were just throwing the basketball in the hoop when Temari walked through the door.

"Hey Tema," they greeted her as she took a seat on a black bean bag chair.

"Hey," she said as she rested her bag beside her.

"Come on, let's put the bags away before we go back into the living room," Sakura said as she got up and led the way to Tema's room.

"Tema, this is your room," Sakura said as she opened the door and walked directly to the closet.

"All our bags could stay in your closet and then tomorrow, like around six in the evening that's when we'll change," Sakura said as they set their bags inside the closet.

The group of friends walked back into the living room and took a seat next to their boyfriends and joined in the conversation.

"I'm hungry," Naruto said as he rested his forehead on Hinata's shoulder.

"Well, we can eat now," Sakura said as she pulled Sasuke along with her into the kitchen.

"Sasuke-kun, help me carry the food," Sakura said as she got the plates and food ready.

"Fine," Sasuke said as he walked over to Sakura who was standing by the counter.

Sasuke looked towards the ceiling briefly and saw a mistletoe hanging above them, so he put his hands on the counter, trapping Sakura inside.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sakura asked as she turned around in his arms.

Sasuke leaned forward and briefly kissed Sakura before pulling back.

"Mistletoe," Sasuke said.

Sakura looked up and indeed saw a mistletoe above them. "Either Anko or Hina put that there," Sakura said as she turned back around to finish deal with the food.

Sasuke and Sakura carried the plates of food in the living room and gave them to their friends. They all ate food and relaxed and waited for the others to arrive.

**Me: **Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Kakashi: **Please leave a review and you would get chocolate cake.


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: **Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews.

**Kakashi: **Here's your chocolate cake.

**Me: **That's only half of a cake. Where did the rest go? –looks at Kakashi suspiciously-

**Kakashi: **I think Gaara ate it.

**Gaara: **I'm baking the cakes so leave me out of your excuse.

**Me: **Kakashi, you know that you have icing all over face right?

**Kakashi: **Ok, ok, I ate it. Don't hurt me.

**Me: **-hits Kakashi lightly on the head- Anyway onto the story.

**KNOCK…KNOCK**

Sakura got up and went to open the door. She opened the door to reveal a half drunk Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton and behind them were Asuma and Kurenai.

"Do I even want to know?" Sakura asked as she moved aside so they could come in.

"Tsunade wanted to bring some sake and on the way over here she drank some and well she's drunk," Shizune said as she pointed to Tsunade who was in the living room singing.

"Well, she's the only one that's gonna have a hangover tomorrow," Sakura said as she led Shizune to the kitchen while Asuma and Kurenai made their way to the living room.

"Hand me the sake; I'll hide it and then tomorrow we can drink it," Sakura said as she opened a cupboard door.

She and Shizune filled the cupboard and closed the door before they walked back into the living room.

They watched as Tsunade started to dance to the Christmas music and after a few minutes she dropped down on the floor.

"Well she's down for the rest of the night," Naruto said as he watched Tsunade sprawled out on the floor.

"What should we do now?" Temari asked.

"Hmmm…how about truth or dare?" Ino suggested with a bright smile.

"Fine," Sakura said as everyone sat on the floor in a circle.

"Who goes first?" Tenten asked.

"I'll go," Ino said enthusiastically. "Sakura truth or dare?"

"Umm…dare," Sakura said as she stared at her friend.

Ino leaned over and whispered what Sakura was to do. Sakura got up and walked towards Sasuke and she sat down in his lap.

"Now you have to stay like that for the rest of the game," Ino said more cheerfully.

Sasuke wrapped his hands around Sakura's waist and he leaned his head on her while waiting for her to ask someone truth or dare.

"Tennie, truth or dare?" Sakura asked.

"Truth," Tenten said.

"Is it true that you would…?" Sakura said the rest in her ear.

"Yes, for fun," Tenten said.

"Naruto, truth or dare?" Tenten asked.

"Dare," Naruto said boldly.

"I dare you to run around Gai-sensei and Lee's house right now and say that the end of the world is coming," Tenten said.

"Fine," Naruto said as he got up.

Naruto went out the front door with the others following close behind and they went to Gai's and Lee's house. Naruto stood outside while his friends hid in a few trees watching down.

"Ahhhhhhhh, the end of the world is coming!" Naruto screamed as he made a few clones of himself. They started running and screaming.

"What's that noise?" Lee asked as he awoke rubbing his eyes.

"The end of the world is coming! Ahhhhhhhh!"

Lee bolted out of his room and ran to Gai's room. "Gai-sensei, Gai-sensei, the end of the world is coming! Get up!"

Gai sat up in his bed and looked at Lee. "Lee what are you saying?"

"The end of the world is coming," Lee said.

"Did you have a dream that was unyouthful?" Gai asked as he lied back down.

"But I heard someone screaming."

"Lee that was probably some very youthful kids just playing around; go back to bed," Gai said as he shooed Lee off.

"Goodnight sensei," Lee said as he made his way back to his room.

Outside everyone watched as Lee got up and tried to wake up Gai. They started to laugh. "Let's go," Naruto said as he jumped down from the tree.

The gang walked back to the house. "I don't really feel like playing truth or dare anymore," Kiba said as he plopped down on one of the couches.

"I don't either, "Neji said.

"Well what do you want to do?" Tenten said as she sat next to Neji.

"How about hide and seek in the dark?" Hinata suggested.

"Nice choice," Tema said.

"Who's gonna be it?" Ino asked.

"Me, me, I want to be it!" Naruto said.

"Give us a ten second head start and then count to fifteen," Sakura said as she and Sasuke walked towards the light switch. Sakura turned off the light switch and she and Sasuke held hands while trying to look for a hiding spot.

Sasuke led Sakura up the stairs and they hid behind a plant that was in a very dark corner.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm not that comfortable in this position," Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

Sasuke was sitting on the floor with his back towards the plant and his legs were stretched out in front of him touching the wall slightly. Sasuke pulled Sakura on top of him and she now was lying on top of him.

"Are you comfortable now?" Sasuke asked her with a smirk on his face.

"Yes," Sakura said slightly blushing. Sasuke wrapped his hands around Sakura's waist and they just lied down waiting for Naruto to find them.

Neji and Tenten went down the hallway and decided to hide in the closet that was close to the stairs. Neji opened the door and Tenten and him went inside and hid behind a few boxes.

"C'mon Shikamaru," Temari whispered trying to get Shikamaru to go hide.

"I'll hide here on the couch. It's dark and if I cover part of me with pillows and blankets Naruto will never know I'm here," Shikamaru said as he started to put pillows on himself.

"Fine," Temari said as she went to look for a hiding spot.

Temari went into the kitchen and hid under the table. She felt something next to her and she accidentally bumped into whatever it was.

"Ouch," the person said.

"Hina, is that you?" Tema asked.

"Yep," Hina replied.

Ino and Kiba walked upstairs and headed towards the curtains. They hid behind them and didn't make any sound.

Anko and Kakashi walked towards the game room and went inside. They took two black bean bag chairs and pulled it over in a corner of the room and then they sat on it with their backs towards the door.

Kurenai and Asuma also hid in the game room but they hid behind the big tv and they all waited for Naruto.

Shizune also hid in the room but she hid in a pile of basketballs.

"12, 13, 14, 15," Naruto said as he opened his eyes and started to feel around the living room. He went towards the tv and then he went by the bean bags chairs before heading over to the couch.

Naruto felt around the couch and he gave up so he moved to the kitchen.

'I told Temari he wouldn't find me,' Shikamaru thought to himself.

Naruto went into the kitchen and felt around and he ran into the fridge two times. "Ouch," he said before he opened the fridge. He took out a can of soda and left the fridge door opened while he drank it.

'Where could they be?' he thought as he threw away the soda can. He walked passed the table and went to shut the fridge door. He turned around and his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw the outline of the kitchen table.

Naruto walked towards the table and he felt around and then he got down on his knees and went under the table. He bumped into something and when he turned around he bumped into something else.

He heard two people say ouch and then he crawled out from under the table. "Haha, I found you," he said as he heard them move from under the table.

"Good job Naruto," Hinata said as she stood beside him.

"Yeah," Temari said.

The trio made their way into the living room and split up to help look for the others. Naruto headed down the hallway, Hinata went upstairs, and Temari stayed in the living room for a while.

"Hey Shikamaru, don't worry I won't tell where you're hiding," Temari said before she headed upstairs also.

Naruto walked down the hallway and checked the rooms but he didn't find anyone so he walked back up the hallway and he stopped by the door at the end of the stairs. It was the only one he didn't check so he opened the door and stepped inside.

He walked around and checked behind a few boxes before he came to a few boxes that looked like a little fort jammed against the wall. He walked around the side and found a small opening that he could fit through so he climbed inside. He felt around and his hands hit something that didn't feel like a box.

He felt again and it felt like hair so he moved his hand a few inches to the left and felt more hair but this time it was from another head. "Found you!" he said loudly before coming out and switching on the light in the closet.

Neji and Tenten came out of the little opening and stood in front of Naruto. "Did you have to talk so loud?" Tenten asked.

"Sorry," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. "C'mon let's go find the others."

Neji and Tenten followed Naruto out the room and they climbed the stairs. They went down the hallway and opened one of the room doors and searched around but they found nothing so they came out of the room and they bumped into Hinata and Temari.

"Hey guys," Tenten said.

"Hey," they replied.

"Where do you think they might be?" Hinata asked.

"We checked all the rooms up here and we didn't find anyone," Neji said.

"And I checked the living room before finding all of you, no one was there," Naruto said.

"Did anyone check the game room?" Temari asked.

"No," they said as they hurried to the game room.

Once inside, they split up and check around. Tenten checked under the tables and Hinata checked behind the couches. Naruto walked to one of the corners and felt around before going to check the other dark corners. Neji checked behind the games and he went close to the tv. Temari looked behind the curtains and found nothing so she sat on a couch watching as Naruto made his way over to a really dark corner.

Neji watched as Naruto went over to the darkest corner in the room. Naruto quietly made his way to the dark corner and he tripped over the bean bag chair landing on something.

"Get off," Kakashi muttered.

"Sorry," Naruto said as he got up and watch as Kakashi got up from on top of Anko.

"Is this all the people you found?" Anko said as she looked around.

"Yep," Naruto said.

"Well let's get going," Anko said as she walked out of the room to go search. The others walked out the room but when they looked around the hallway Anko already left to find the others.

"Let's stick together this time," Hinata said as she walked over to the stairs. The others followed her and they searched more.

"Now where can they be?" Anko asked herself as she searched more upstairs. She walked over to a window and the curtain kinda moved so she stood quietly for a while. She pretended to walk away and when she looked at the curtain again it moved a little more.

'Found someone,' she thought as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. She reappeared right next to the curtain and pulled it and she found Kiba and Ino. "Pick-a-boo, I found you," she said.

They came out and the small group headed downstairs to meet up with the others. "I found Kiba and Ino," Anko said.

"So Kurenai, Asuma, Shizune, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Sakura are left; I wonder where they could be?" Tenten said.

"We checked this whole house and we still didn't find them. Okay, split up and when you find someone come into the living room," Anko said as she started up the stairs.

Anko headed back into the game room and she looked around. She moved bean bags chairs, looked under the tables, and she looked by every curtain. 'Where are they?' she thought as she stopped at a pile of basketballs.

'Did anyone check under these basketballs,' she said as she started to move them. She started to move a few and soon she saw something dark. She moved more basketballs and found Shizune. "Hi," she said as Shizune got up from the floor.

"Took you long enough," Shizune said.

"Go wait in the living room, I'm gonna check up here some more," Anko said as she started to walk around the game room.

Shizune left Anko and went down into the living room. 'Neji checked around the tv, but did he check behind? Someone might be behind there.' Anko looked behind the tv and saw darkness so she put her hand behind the tv and felt someone's clothes. "Found you, come out," Anko said as she backed away from the tv.

Kurenai and Asuma came out from behind the tv and stood in front of Anko. "C'mon, let's go to the living room and see if they found Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Sakura," Anko said as they walked out of the room.

They came downstairs and found everyone down there except the three that were hiding. "Still didn't find them?" Anko asked. She received a few no's and she let out a sigh.

"How long does it take to find three more people?" Anko said as she plopped down on the couch. (A/N: poor Shika.) She heard a grunt as soon as she came into contact with the couch.

Anko got up and told the others to come over. "Help me move these things," she said as she started to move the blankets and cushions that were on the couch. After they moved everything they saw that Shikamaru was there and he had a look that said troublesome.

"Sorry," Anko said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"One found, two to go," Naruto said as he started to walk away.

"I can't believe they still can't find us. They passed by us more than once," Sakura said.

"Well we get to have more alone time," Sasuke said as he tightened his hold on her.

Naruto went upstairs and started to look in every corner upstairs. He finally came to a corner that looked darker then the rest and it had a plant in the corner. Naruto walked around the plant and he saw darkness still but he could make out the outline of two people in the dark.

"I found you," Naruto said as he pat Sasuke on the head lightly. Sakura got up and Sasuke got up and stood next to her. They walked back into the living room and saw that everyone was on the couch.

"I found them," Naruto said.

"Where?" Hinata asked.

"In a corner behind a plant," Naruto replied.

"It's late, I'm going to bed," Sakura said as she walked up the stairs.

The others agreed and headed to their rooms. Sasuke made sure all the lights were off before he headed upstairs. When he entered his room, he saw Sakura already in bed.

He headed over to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before he changed into black pajama pants. He climbed into bed and pulled Sakura closer to him and she snuggled up to him.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun," Sakura said before she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight," Sasuke said as he pulled her closer and threw the covers over both of them.

**Me: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Kakashi: **Don't forget to review.

**Gaara: **And you guys should check out Midnight's other story.


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: **Hi!

**Kakashi: **Hey guys! So here's chapter 15 of A surprise Before Christmas.

* * *

Sakura awoke and gently shook Sasuke awake. "Merry Christmas, sleepyhead," she said as she got out of his grip and made her way to the bathroom. Sasuke watched as Sakura closed the bathroom door before he got out of bed.

He walked towards his closet and picked out some clothes for the party that was taking place later that day. He then walked over to his dresser and got some regular clothes to wear after he took his morning shower.

Sakura came out of the bathroom and was dressed in black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. She sat on the bed and Sasuke made his way towards the bathroom. While Sasuke was in the bathroom, Sakura thought about how she and the girls were going to surprise them.

She quickly got up and sorted through her make up and jewelry and decided what to use before she placed them in a bag and sat down on the bed. Sasuke came out of the bathroom with his hair matted down to his head and he was wearing black shorts with a blue shirt.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and gave her a kiss before saying Merry Christmas. They both made their way downstairs and went into the kitchen to cook breakfast.

"What should we make, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno," he replied as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"How about…pancakes, eggs, bacon, and harsh browns?"

"Alright," Sasuke said as he and Sakura started to make the food.

* * *

Naruto sniffed the air and his eyes shot open because and he smelled something delicious being made. He woke Hinata up and said Merry Christmas before he sped off to the bathroom.

Hinata watched as her boyfriend hurriedly went to the bathroom and she shooke her head. She got up and decided to pick out her make up and jewelry for later since Naruto was occupied. As she was packing them in a bag she heard something like a bang and wondered what it was.

She walked towards the bathroom door and stood outside. "Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"I'm fine," she heard him say.

She sighed and sat down on the bed and waited till Naruto came out of the bathroom. After a few minutes, Naruto emerged from the bathroom and he was wearing a white shirt with a bowl of ramen on it and green pants.

"What was that bang?" Hinata asked as she looked at Naruto.

"I was rushing and my foot hit the underneath of the counter and then I banged my head on the counter from jumping around holding my foot," Naruto explained as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Geez, be careful next time ok," Hinata said as she entered the bathroom.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura set the table and put the pile of food in the middle. They decided to wait in the living room until everyone came down so they turned on the tv and watched a few Christmas movies.

After ten minutes, they heard footsteps and turned their attention to the stairs where they saw Neji, Tenten, Naruto, and Hinata coming down. "Merry Christmas," they said as they sat down.

"Merry Christmas," Sasuke and Sakura said.

"What happened dobe?" Sasuke asked seeing the bump on his best friend's head.

"I hit my head," he replied.

Soon everyone started coming down the stairs and they went into the kitchen/dining room to eat. Shikamaru fell asleep and was shooke awake by Temari, Kakashi was reading his book until Anko hit him on the head, Tsunade had a major hangover and Shizune was trying to help her, and Kurenai was telling Asuma to stop smoking.

After they ate, they spent the rest of the time watching a few Christmas movies and when it was six o'clock the girls went upstairs while the guys just sat downstairs playing video games.

The girls made a stop to their rooms to grab their bag full of make-up before heading to Temari's room. They each took turns changing in the bathroom and when they came out all of them was complimented by Anko, Tsunade, Shizune, and Kurenai.

As Sakura was putting on her make-up she asked, "Did any of you bring any clothes to change." She looked at Anko, Tsunade, Shizune, and Kurenai and waited for an answer.

"Well, I brought a purple mid-thigh mini dress," Anko said as she fell back on the bed.

"I have a halter dress that's dark blue," Shizune said.

"I brought a spaghetti strap dress that's dark green," Kurenai said.

"Shishou, did you bring anything?" Sakura asked as she looked at Tsunade.

"Nope," Tsunade said.

"Well, why don't you guys go get your things?" Tenten said.

"Alright," they said as they stood up.

Before they walked out of the room, they girls said they were going to do their make-up and fix their hair. After retrieving and putting on their dresses, the trio sat down on a chair and let the girls do their make-up and hair.

"Done," they said as they let them stand up.

They looked at themselves in the mirror and they liked what the girls did. Anko's hair was down and straightened, Kurenai's hair was in a bun, and Shizune's was straightened.

Kurenai had on green eyeshadow, eyeliner, and some lip-gloss was on her lips. She also notice some green glitter in her hair and her nails were the same color as her dress and heels.

Shizune had on light blue eyeshadow, eyeliner, lip-gloss, and blue glitter was in her hair; her nails also matched her dress and heels.

Anko had on light purple eyeshadow, eyeliner, and lip-gloss and her hair had black glitter in it. Each also noticed that they were wearing hoop earrings and a ring.

"So, what do you think?" Ino asked as she and the others waited for what they had to say.

"We look….amazing," they said as they turned around and gave the girls a hug.

"Glad you like it," Hinata said.

The girls gathered their stuff and dropped it off at their rooms before walking down the stairs. The boys didn't really hear them so the girls casually walked up behind them and sat in their laps.

"Hi," Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

Sasuke's breath got caught in his throat when he looked at Sakura. 'Damn,' he thought. "Hey," he said his voice a little bit shaky.

"Hi Naruto-kun," Hinata said. Naruto looked at Hinata and blushed before he said, "Hey Hina-chan."

"Wassup Neji," Tenten said. Neji's face held a small blush and he said a small hey.

"Hey Kiba," Ino said as she sat comfortably in his lap. "Hey," he said before he gave off a small wolf whistle at her.

Temari sat in Shikamaru's lap but the only problem was that he had his eyes closed.

"Hey, open your eyes," Temari said as she put her hands on his chest.

"I'm tired," he said.

"Fine, you're gonna miss out though," she said.

"Miss out on what?" he asked as he opened one eye. He saw her and his eyes shot open.

"You look nice," he said.

The adult couples were flirting and Anko and Kurenai were getting compliments from their boyfriends.

**Knock Knock**

"I'll get it," Shizune said. She got up and opened the door and saw Genma standing outside.

"M-Merry Christmas," he managed to say with a blush showing on his face. Shizune moved aside and let him come in and then they walked into the living room.

Everyone greeted Genma and said Merry Christmas. They started to open their presents and Sasuke and Sakura brought out the sake for everyone to drink.

When it was about midnight, everyone was sleeping somewhere in the living room. Sasuke and Sakura occupied one of the couches, Kakashi and Anko was on another, and Tenten and Neji were on the other one. Shizune and Genma were sleeping on a comforter on the floor, and the others slept scattered around the room with blanket and comforters and pillows.

* * *

**Me: **One things for sure, they're gonna have one hell of a hangover.

**Kakashi: **Don't forget to leave a review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: **Hey guys, thanks for the reviews.

**Kakashi: **So here's chapter 16.

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning with a massive headache and she got up and looked around the room. Everyone else was sleeping on the ground, sake bottles lied everywhere and the house even smelt of it.

Sakura walked slowly into the kitchen and drank a glass of water before she headed upstairs and into Sasuke's room. She grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom to take a warm shower and to brush her teeth.

After spending half an hour in the bathroom, Sakura came out dressed in black pants and a big t-shirt. She walked out of the room and headed downstairs into the living room to wake everyone up and get them out of the house.

She walked up to the couch Sasuke was on and gently shook him. "Sasuke-kun, wake up," she said and in return she got a tired 'Mmmm.' She shook him awoke and he got up and made his way slowly upstairs.

'Ok, now to get these people out of here,' Sakura thought to herself.

"Ok, we had a good time yesterday and all, but now you all got to leave," Sakura said at the top of her lungs making everyone wake up and cover their ears.

"Ouch, you're hurting my ears," Naruto whined.

"Just get your stuff and please go. I have to clean and you all are sleepy, so please like leave. Oh and Naruto, if you leave fast, you get to go home and sleep more," Sakura said.

At hearing this, Naruto bolted up from the ground and grabbed Hinata's hand before dragging her up to the room they were staying in. After about ten minutes, Naruto and Hinata came back down with all their stuff and bid Sakura farewell and told her to tell Sasuke that they were going.

Everyone eventually got up and Sakura walked into the kitchen when she saw them heading upstairs. She decided to make a big sandwich with bologna, cheese, lettuce, and tomatoes for her and Sasuke and she poured fruit punch into two glasses before setting them on the table.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and she went back into the living room and saw that everyone was already packed and that they were leaving. "Bye," she said as they walked out the door one by one.

After everyone left, Sakura went back into the kitchen and finished making breakfast for Sasuke and her and she sat down on a stool and began to eat. Sasuke came downstairs and went into the kitchen where he found Sakura eating.

Walking over to the sink, he washed his hands and sat next to his girlfriend and began eating his food. Sasuke helped Sakura wash the dishes after eating and they both started to clean the mess that was made the day before.

After throwing away the trash and making sure everything was in order, the duo went upstairs and plopped down on their bed. Sakura crawled up to her pillow and laid down with the covers thrown over her and Sasuke lied next to her with the covers over him as well.

Due to exhaustion, they both fell asleep and awoke the next morning around noon time. Sakura got up first and decided to take a shower and then she would make lunch for both of them and then they could spend the rest of the day relaxing.

She took a fifteen minute shower and she dressed in black baggy pants and a blue strapless shirt before she came out of the bathroom. She left Sasuke in the room and went downstairs to start to make lunch.

Before Sasuke threw the covers off, he watched Sakura exited the room and then he proceeded to get off the bed. He grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a warm shower.

Meanwhile, Sakura was downstairs making a few different dishes for lunch. While she was making some sushi, an idea popped into her head and she grabbed a basket and a blanket and set them on the table.

Sakura finished making three dishes of food before Sasuke came downstairs. He was wearing a blue shirt and white basketball shorts. Sasuke looked at the food and then he turned his attention to the table where the basket and blanket were.

"What's that for?" he asked as he pointed lazily at the basket on the table.

"I want to spend the day by the cherry blossom trees where the lake is," she said as she packed all the food in the basket.

"Alright," Sasuke said as he walked over to her and picked up the basket after she finished packing everything.

"Do you want to be seen carrying a basket around?" Sakura asked.

"No," Sasuke said as he quickly gave the basket to Sakura.

"And if Naruto saw you, you know he won't let it slide by easily," Sakura said as she and Sasuke walked into the living room.

"I'll be right back," Sasuke said as he walked up the stairs and his room.

Sasuke entered his room and went to the closet where he grabbed a blanket; and he then picked up Sakura's PSP and a few games before he went back downstairs.

"Hand me the basket," he said as he held out his hand.

Sakura held out the basket and he took it and move the food around before he placed the items in the basket. He handed Sakura the basket before he grabbed the house keys and they both walked out of the house.

Sasuke locked the door and both of them started walking towards the lake. The walk was silent, but it was comfortable and Sasuke held Sakura's hand while they were walking. They arrived at the lake ten minutes later and they fixed one of the blankets on the floor before they sat down.

Sakura sat down and started to take the food out of the basket and she placed them on the blanket. "What are we gonna do for New Year's?" Sakura asked as she opened the lid from the sushi container.

"I dunno," Sasuke said as he looked at her.

"How about we and the gang go to a hill or something and we have dinner and hang out until New Years? We can eat then relax and count down for New Years, it'll be fun. Whatcha think?" Sakura said as she got some chopsticks and held up a piece of sushi to Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke ate the sushi before he said, "I think it sounds good." He took another piece of sushi from Sakura before he pulled the chopsticks out of her hand and started to both of them.

The couple enjoyed lunch and then just lay down and relaxed for the rest of the day. The sky started to change to a pinkish orange hue and the wind started to become chilly. Sasuke pulled Sakura closer to him and he pulled out the other blanket from the basket before he threw it over them.

They stayed there until night time and even then they relaxed. "It's so pretty," Sakura said as she looked up at the sky. The moon was out and you could see the twinkling of stars. A few fireflies flew here and there and the lake was glistening with the moonlight making the place look peaceful.

"So are you," Sasuke said before he kissed her. They stayed by the lake for a few more minutes before the packed up and started on their way home. When they reached home, Sakura washed all the containers and she took a shower and Sasuke took a shower after her before he climbed into bed next to her.

"Goodnight," Sakura said.

"Goodnight," Sasuke said before he pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

* * *

**Me: **Chapter 16 is done. It might not be that great, but its okay.

**Kakashi: **Please leave a review telling Midnight what you think. No flames please. Bye!

**Me: **And have a great New Year!


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: **Hey! I would like to thank you for the reviews I got.

**Kakashi: **So here's chapter 17.

* * *

The days that passed after Christmas was quiet and Naruto and Hinata often dropped in to see how Sasuke and Sakura were doing. Today is December 31st and all the girls were currently in Ino's room getting ready for tonight.

"Did you guys order the food for tonight?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I stopped by the dumpling store and made an order. I'll pick it up on our way there," Anko said.

"I ordered sake," Tsunade said.

"I ordered barbequed chicken, pork, and beef," Ino said.

"Hina and I stopped by Ichiraku's before we came here," Sakura said.

"I got rice balls," Kurenai said.

"I ordered sushi," Tenten said.

"Well, I guess we're all set," Temari said.

"We have just a few hours to get ready, so enough with the talking," Ino said as she grabbed her hair tools and proceeded to work on each girl's hair.

Two hours and a half hour later the girls were ready. Anko was dressed in a dark purple kimono that had small white flowers all over it. Her hair was down and curled at the ends, she had light purple eye shadow on, and she wore purple dangling earrings. On her feet she wore black heels and a light coat of lip gloss was on her lips.

Kurenai wore a white kimono that had scarlet petals on it and her hair was up in a bun with a few pieces falling over her left eye. She wore red lipstick and red rose earrings. On her feet were black heels and she had red eye shadow on. She and Anko took a seat on the bed and waited to see how the others looked.

Shizune came next and she wore a light green kimono with a white feather design on it. In her ears wear dark green earrings in the shape of wings and her hair was straightened. She wore black heels also and dark green eye shadow. She took a seat next to Anko and waited to see what the girls did to Tsunade.

Tsunade walked out from behind the little curtain and stood in front of the others. "So how do I look?" she asked as she turned around. Tsunade wore a charcoal colored kimono with black vines going all over it. Her hair was curled and she wore gray eye shadow. She wore black heels and black earrings.

"I like it," Anko said.

The others agreed and Tsunade took a seat on the bed and waited with the others to see how the girls look. "Now presenting Ino," Ino said before she walked out from behind the curtain. Ino was dressed in a sky blue kimono with white roses on it. Her hair was down and she wore dark blue earrings. Her make-up consisted of dark blue eye shadow and a light coat of lip gloss on her lips. She wore dark blue nail polish and black heels and a few bracelets on each hand.

"Don't I look hot?" she said before she took a seat on the bed. "Next up is Hinata," she said.

Hinata came out from behind the curtain wearing a lavender colored kimono that had dark purple and white lilies on it. She wore dark purple nail polish, bracelets were on both her hands, she wore purple flower earrings, black heels were on her feet, and her hair was up in a bun. She wore a light coat of lip gloss and she also wore dark purple eye shadow.

"Do you think Naruto will like it?" Hinata asked as she twirled around before she sat down.

"I think he'll more than like it," Ino said before saying who was next. "Next is Temari," Ino said.

Temari stepped out from behind the curtain wearing a dark yellow kimono with orange fans on it. She wore orange eye shadow, orange bracelets, orange nail polish, and orange earrings. Her hair was straightened and she wore black heels.

"What do you guys think?" she asked.

"I think that lazy pineapple head will definitely stay awake," Ino said before Temari took a seat on the now crowded bed.

"Next is Tennie," Ino said before Tenten emerged from behind the curtain. Tenten wore a dark green kimono with white dragons on it. Her hair was up in a single bun and chopsticks went through the bun helping it stay up. She wore light green earrings and black heels. She also wore light green bracelets; light green eye shadow, a light coat of lip gloss, and dark green nail polish.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Awesome," Temari said.

"Nii-san will definitely like it," Hinata said.

Tenten took a seat in the chair by the computer and waited for Ino to announce Sakura. "Next is Sakura," Ino said as Sakura stepped out from behind the curtain. Sakura wore a black kimono with white and red dragons all over it. Her hair was down and straightened and in her ears were red earrings in the shape of a cherry. She wore red eye shadow and a light coat of lip gloss. On her feet were black heels and on her hands were red and white bracelets and she wore dark red nail polish.

"Well?" Sakura said.

"I think Sasuke will be all over you," Tenten said.

"And I think Neji will be all over you," Sakura said.

"What's the time?" Hinata asked.

"Its 7:15," Shizune said as she looked at the clock on the bedside table.

"I really don't want the guys to see us yet," Ino said.

"We could send them to pick up the food," Sakura suggested.

"Great idea forehead," Ino said as she opened her bedroom door a crack.

"Hey Kiba," Ino called.

"Yeah," Kiba called back.

"Could you do me a favor?" Ino asked. Soon footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and Kiba was standing by the door while Ino tried to hide behind the door more.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Could you and the guys go pick up the food?" Ino asked.

"Okay," Kiba said.

"Thank you," Ino said. "Come here for a sec," she said. Kiba walked forward and Ino gave him a quick kiss.

"We'll see you in a few," he said before he turned around and left. After a few minutes the girls heard the front door open and close and they rushed to the window to see all the boys walking down the street in their kimonos.

"I have an idea, c'mon," Ino said as she opened her room door and led us downstairs.

* * *

**Me: **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Kakashi: **Please leave a review if you liked it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: **Thank you for reviewing!

**Kakashi: **Here are some chocolate chip cookies –holds out a tray with freshly baked cookies-

* * *

After half an hour downstairs, the girls heard footsteps coming up towards the house. Ino looked through the window and quickly pulled back and rushed the girls upstairs. After she closed the door silently, she plopped down on her bed.

"That was close," Ino said.

The other girls shook their head in agreement and tried to act normal. They soon heard footsteps coming up the stairs and it stopped right in front of Ino's door.

"The food is downstairs and we're ready whenever you guys are," Kiba said before he walked back downstairs.

Ino opened the door and she and the girls quietly made their way to the top of the stairs. At the top of the stairs, they waited and in Ino's hand had something that looked like a remote.

"Hey Hina, take a peek and see what their doing," Ino said.

Hinata activated her byakugan and saw what the boys were doing. She turned back to the girls after she deactivated her bloodline. "They're watching tv," she told the girls.

"Who's going first?" Tenten asked.

"Ino," Sakura and Temari said.

"Why not," Ino said as she pressed a button on the remote suddenly making the house dark.

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON?!" They heard Naruto yell.

Ino pressed another button on the remote and the staircase was lit up and a spotlight was shining at the bottom of the stairs. With another click of a button music started and Ino started down the stairs.

Kiba looked as Ino descended from the stairs and his jaw went slack. His eyes followed her every move and when she reached the bottom, he took her by her hand and led her to stand behind all the boys.

Anko started walking down the steps and as she did, she noticed Kakashi staring at her. She made her way over to him and they both took a seat on the couch. Kakashi put his hand around her waist and they both turned their attention to the staircase.

Kurenai walked down the stairs next and as she did Asuma looked at her with his mouth slightly open making the cigarette he had in his mouth drop to the floor. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, he closed his mouth and picked up the cigarette. He walked over to the nearest trash can and discarded it before he went back to Kurenai. They both stood on the side and looked up at the staircase.

Tsunade stood at the top of the stairs and slowly started coming down. When she reached the bottom, she heard cheering from up the stairs and Anko was cheering the loudest from in the living room.

Shizune walked down the stairs next and when Genma saw her his eyes bulged out of his head. He walked up to her and took her hand and led her off to the side but not without complimenting her first.

Hinata was up next and she walked down the stairs slowly and gracefully. Naruto looked up at her and he smiled really big as she descended from the stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Naruto walked up to her and planted a kiss on her cheek before saying she was beautiful and leading her away from the stairs. A chorus of awwws was heard and Hinata blushed slightly.

Temari was next and she came down the stairs at a normal pace. Neji nudged Shikamaru in his side so he could wake up and when he did he looked straight at Temari. He was apparently wide awake now and he quickly straightened out his clothes. When she reached the bottom, she walked over to him and they both took a seat.

Neji looked up the staircase and saw Tenten at the top. He watched as she made her way down and over to him. "Whatcha think?" Tenten asked him. "You look beautiful," he replied before he dragged her away.

Now almost everyone was present in the living room except for Sakura. Everyone looked at the top of the stairs and saw her standing there. She slowly made her way down the stairs and when she reached the bottom, she stood in front of Sasuke. Sasuke followed Sakura's every move and then he took her hand and led her towards everyone.

"Let's go" Ino said as she led everyone out of her house.

Sasuke and Sakura stayed to the back of the group and they were walking slowly. "You look beautiful," Sasuke said to her. "You look good yourself," she said before he gave her a kiss. After they pulled back, they caught up with the rest of the group and continued to go to the hill with a perfect view.

After arriving, they set everything up and took a seat on the big blanket that was spread out on the ground.

"I'm hungry, let's eat," Naruto said.

"When are you not hungry," Ino mumbled.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"I said let's eat," Ino said.

They shared the food and talked while they ate. "Naruto, come here," Hinata said. Naruto scooted closer to her and Hinata picked up a napkin. She wiped his mouth and the broth from the ramen that was running down to his chin.

"Thanks Hinata-chan," Naruto said before he picked up a dumpling and offered it to her.

"That's cute," Sakura said as she looked at Naruto and Hinata.

The group talked and played games until it was one minute to midnight. They looked up at the sky as they started the countdown.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1," they all said watching as the fireworks began to burst in the sky.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke said as he looked at her.

"Hmm," she said as she looked at him.

"Happy New Years," he said before he kissed her.

"Time for sake," Tsunade said as she held up the bottles.

Sasuke and Sakura broke apart and looked at her before Sakura rolled her eyes. She and Sasuke ignored her and went back to kissing.

* * *

**Me: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Kakashi: **Don't forget to leave a review.


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: **Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews.

**Gaara: **Here are some cupcakes!

**Kakashi: **And here are some cookies!

* * *

After New Years, the group always spent the weekends together. They watched movies, ate ramen, went shopping and had other fun times. Today is currently two days before Valentine's Day and all the guys made plans to get their girlfriends gifts. They met at Naruto's house and soon left to start their search for presents.

Before they split up, they decided to meet back at Ichiraku's. Sasuke walked the streets of Konoha looking for something that would be good enough for Sakura. He looked through all the windows of every store he passed and then he saw something at one store that caught his eye.

He opened the door and walked over to the boy behind the cash register. "How much is that?" Sasuke asked as he pointed to the jewelry lying in the display window.

"It's gonna cost a lot, are you sure you want to buy it?" the boy asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

The boy looked at Sasuke before he walked over to the window and picked up the jewelry box that held the item Sasuke wanted. The boy came back with the box and handed it to Sasuke before he went behind the counter. He handed Sasuke a bag and a bow for the box and then he told Sasuke the price. After Sasuke payed for the item, he made his way towards Ichiraku's to wait for his friends. While walking on the sidewalk, he looked around and noticed boys giving girls chocolates and teddybears and the girls happily accepting them.

Sasuke felt that he should give Sakura something like that too, so he walked to a store that was stacked with chocolate. He opened the door and the sweet scent filled his nostrils making him a little sick considering the fact that he barely even eat sweets.

He walked through the rows looking for some chocolates while trying to bear the smell of the sweetness. He found a box filled with different chocolates in heart shapes and he carried it over to the counter. After paying he left and made his way towards Ichiraku's.

* * *

Naruto hummed as he walked down the street looking for Hinata's Valentine gift. As he was walking, he saw something shine from the corner of his eye and he stopped and turned to look at it. He looked at it for awhile and noticed that it was something that would suit her so he entered the store and bought it. After paying for it and having it wrapped in white wrapping paper that was decorated with hearts, he hurried to Ichiraku's to meet with the others.

When Naruto arrived he saw Sasuke and took a seat on the stool beside him. "Hey teme! So did you find anything for Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Aa," Sasuke said giving a small nod.

Naruto turned his head and looked at the chef with a smile on his face. "One beef ramen please," Naruto said. "Coming right up," the chef replied.

* * *

Shikamaru lazily walked around town trying to find something for Temari. All the while he was muttering about how it was troublesome and such a drag. Eventually he found something and paid for it before heading over to Ichiraku's.

When he walked into Ichiraku's he lazily sat down and put the bag on the countertop before he looked up at the sky. He did notice Naruto slurping the ramen beside him and he looked over at Sasuke who gave him a nod. He let out a sigh before he asked for a glass of water and a bowl of ramen.

* * *

Neji walked to a store he knew all to well. Once entering the store, he gave a nod to the boy behind the counter before searching for what he came to look for. Neji picked up the things he came for and carried them over to the cash register.

"How's it going Neji?" asked the boy from behind the counter.

"I'm fine," Neji replied.

Neji payed for the items and got them wrapped before he left the store and made his way to Ichiraku's. When he arrived at Ichiraku's, he took a seat next to Sasuke and ordered something to drink while they waited for Kiba to come.

* * *

Kiba walked in and out of stores looking for something for Ino. He stopped by the Yamanaka flower shop and greeted Ino's mom before ordering a bouquet of red and white roses. After thanking her, he took the bouquet and walked down the street looking for something else. He entered another store and looked at the different things displayed and while looking something caught his eye.

He picked it up and carried it over to the girl behind the cash register. After he paid for it, he walked towards Ichiraku's with a small on his face. When he arrived he noticed that everyone was eating so he took a seat next to Shikamaru and ordered one bowl of ramen.

After eating, the boys relaxed in a comfortable silence, but eventually the silence was broken by Naruto's voice. "So how are we gonna hide these things or rather where?" Naruto asked.

"Um…I hadn't really thought about that when I bought roses," Kiba said as he scratched his head sheepishly.

"Put them in the fridge or something," Shikamaru said before he let out a yawn.

"We'll just have to make sure the girls don't see these until Valentine's Day," Neji said.

"I have one problem," Sasuke said.

"What teme?" Naruto asked looking over at his best friend.

"How am I supposed to hide the chocolates in the fridge?" Sasuke said.

"And how am I supposed to put this in the fridge without Ino seeing it when she opens the fridge?" Kiba asked also.

"We dunno," Naruto said, "just hide it."

Kiba let out a sigh and grabbed his things before saying goodbye to the guys. The others picked up their things, said goodbye to each other, and made their way home.

* * *

When Sasuke arrived home and opened the door, he noticed that all the lights were off except for the kitchen light. He walked into the kitchen and looked around but there was no sign of Sakura. He opened the fridge and shifted things around until he somehow managed to hide the chocolate.

He then made his way upstairs and into his room only to find Sakura on the bed playing her PSP. She looked up at him and gave him a small before saying, "Hi Sasuke-kun."

He returned her smile and grabbed some clothes before heading to the bathroom. He opened the cupboard underneath the sink and put Sakura's gift in there and then he took a fifteen minute shower before he changed into his clean clothes and brushed his teeth.

He came out of the bathroom and climbed into bed next to Sakura. He pulled her closer to him and buried his head in the crook of her neck. "So how was your day with the guys?" Sakura asked putting away her PSP.

"It was a little bit tiring," he replied. "How was yours?" he asked.

"It was okay, but it would have been better if you were here," Sakura said. "I missed you," she said to him. He lifted his head to look at her before he kissed her. "I missed you to," he said before he kissed her again.

"Goodnight," Sakura said as she snuggled up to him.

"Goodnight," he told her.

* * *

**Me: **Here's chapter 19. I hoped you liked it.

**Gaara: **Please leave a review.

**Kakashi: **You'll get cookies.


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: **Hi! Thank you for the reviews!

**Kakashi: **And as promised here are your co-

**Gaara: **Cookies! Kakashi give me one.

**Kakashi: **NO! They are for the reviewers.

**Gaara: **Give me at least one.

**Me: **-sweatdrop- While I try to stop this argument you guys go ahead and read this chapter.

* * *

Yesterday went by fast and Sakura never saw the things that Sasuke bought her. Today is currently Valentine's Day and Sasuke got up early to fix the place up for Sakura. He made sure to be extra quiet while he did things so that she wouldn't wake up. He made her breakfast and carried it up to his room where they would both enjoy it.

When he opened his room door Sakura was now coming out of the bathroom. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said as he rest the tray of food on his bed. "Happy Valentine's Day," Sakura said before she walked up to him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Aww, this is so sweet" she said as she walked over to the bed and looked at the tray of food which consisted of heart shaped pancakes, strawberries, and scrambled eggs with a glass of orange juice.

"Well it is Valentine's Day and I wanted to cook breakfast for you today," Sasuke said as he and Sakura took a seat on the bed. "Well thank you," Sakura said before she and Sasuke started eating breakfast.

After breakfast Sasuke and Sakura was in the living room sitting on a couch deciding on what to watch. "Do you want to watch the marathons on tv or these movies?" Sakura asked as she held up a few DVD cases.

"Movies," Sasuke said as he plopped down on one of the couches.

When Sakura was finished putting the DVD in the DVD player she took a seat next to Sasuke and half way through the movie the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Sasuke said as Sakura paused the movie.

When Sasuke opened the door Naruto and Hinata was standing on the steps. "Hi teme!" Naruto said.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Can't me and my girlfriend spend Valentine's Day with my best friends?" Naruto asked.

"Why would you want to?" Sasuke asked.

"C'mon teme let all of us just spend the day together," Naruto said.

"Fine," Sasuke said not bothering to argue with the spiky blonde. Sasuke walked back to the living room and Naruto and Hinata entered the house and closed the door before going into the living room.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto said before enveloping her in a big hug. "Happy Valentine's Day Sakura," Hinata said as Naruto released Sakura from the hug.

"Happy Valentine's Day guys," Sakura said before she sat down in her previous spot.

"What are you guys doing?" Naruto asked as he and Hinata took a seat on another couch.

"Watching movies," Sakura replied before pressing the play button. The four sat silently and watched about two more movies before Naruto's stomach growled. Sakura got up saying that she would go make them something to eat and Hinata volunteered to help her so the two of them disappeared into the kitchen.

"So what are we gonna make to eat?" Hinata asked Sakura.

"Hmmm…how about we make lasagna?" Sakura suggested.

"Okay," Hinata replied before pulling her sleeves up so that she can wash her hands. As she was about to walk over to the sink Sakura saw the bracelets on her hand.

"Oh my gosh Hinata, that is so cute," Sakura said as she walked up to the girl and took a hold of her hand to get a closer look at the bracelets.

"Naruto gave me it this morning as my Valentine's Day gift." Hinata said. "So what did you get?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, I didn't get anything as yet," Sakura said still looking at the bracelet. "Its just so cute," Sakura said. The bracelet was gold and white and purple lilies were hanging from it and it had one big white lily and the edges were a purple color. On the big lily it had an engraving which said, _"To Hinata from Naruto. Happy Valentine's Day." _

"Ok, let's get back to work," Sakura said before she and Hinata washed their hands. After laying out all the ingredients on the counter they proceeded to make the lasagna. They did what the recipe book said and then shoved the lasagna in the oven to cook. They cleaned up their work area and went into the living room to watch tv while the lasagna was cooking.

"Do you guys still want to watch movies?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head and Sakura put the DVDs away. Sasuke picked up the remote control and started flipping through the channels until Naruto stopped him by saying," Wait teme, go back."

Sasuke flipped back until Naruto said, "Stop, I love this show." Naruto looked at the screen and he got ready to sing along with the people.

"Hey listen up people in the beach-a, it's Phineas and Ferb and the backyard beach," Naruto sang along.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics and watched the show. He looked to his side when he saw Sakura move but turned his attention back to the tv when he saw her disappear into the kitchen. A few minutes later she returned with two plates which she set on the small coffee table before she went back into the kitchen to get the rest of the food and the drinks.

"Sakura-chan this looks good," Naruto said when all of them gathered around the small table.

"Don't give me all the credit, Hina helped a lot," Sakura said.

"Well then let's eat," Hina said before everyone took a bite of their food.

When they were finished eating their food, they relaxed for a while until Naruto and Hinata had to leave. As soon as they left Sakura went into the kitchen to wash up the dishes. While Sakura was in the kitchen Sasuke went up into the bedroom and grabbed a bandana before he went into the bathroom to get Sakura's present.

When he came downstairs he laid Sakura's gift on the coffee table in the living room before he went into the kitchen. Sakura turned around when she heard him enter the kitchen and gave him a small smile. Sasuke went behind her and took his bandana and tied it around her eyes before he took her hands and led her to the living room.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as Sasuke led her to the couch.

"You'll see," he said as he gently pushed her down to sit before he went into the kitchen to get the chocolates from the fridge.

When he came back he set them beside Sakura's present and he went behind her to unloose the bandana. When the bandana was removed she immediately noticed the presents on the table in front of her.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"Thank you," Sakura said as she looked at him.

"Well open your gift," Sasuke said.

Sakura took up the box and opened it to reveal a gold necklace with rubies and diamonds and also a few cherry blossom petals. It also came with matching earrings and a bracelet.

"I love it," Sakura said when Sasuke took a seat next to her.

She gave him a big hug and a kiss before she placed the necklace back into the box. She then picked up the box of chocolates and opened them. She looked at all the different kinds before she picked one up and bit into it.

"This one tastes good, try it," she said as she held it up to Sasuke's mouth. He took a bite of it and agreed with her.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Sasuke asked.

"Watch movies," Sakura said as she got up and selected a few DVDs to watch. After pressing play the couple watched the movie and for the rest of the day they relaxed.

* * *

**Me: **Kakashi just give Gaara a cookie.

**Kakashi: **Fine. Here. –hands Gaara a cookie-

**Gaara: **Yay! Thank you. Don't forget to leave reviews.


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: **Hi! I would like to thank those of you who reviewed.

**Kakashi: **Here's a cupcake.

* * *

"I'm leaving now Sasuke-kun," Sakura said before she pecked him on the cheek. "I'll see you later when I get back from work," she said as she closed the front door behind her.

After Sakura left Sasuke went upstairs and took a shower before he went downstairs to watch tv. While Sasuke was flipping through the channels, his phone rang.

"Hello?" Sasuke answered.

"_Hi," _a cheery voice chirped.

"What do you want Ino?" Sasuke asked.

"_You shouldn't be mean to your girlfriend's best friend," _she said.

"Ino," Sasuke said more sternly.

"_Fine, fine Mr. Grumpy; I just wanted to know what are you doing for Sakura's birthday?" _

"Why do you want to know?" Sasuke asked.

"_Because Sakura's my best friend and I care for her. C'mon tell me, tell me," _she kept saying.

"Fine," Sasuke said annoyed. Ino paid close attention to what Sasuke was saying and after hearing what he had to say she started to squeal in delight.

"Stop squealing," Sasuke said.

"_Fine, but I will tell the others."_

"Whatever," Sasuke said before he hung up. He got his wallet and walked out the front door pausing to lock the door behind him before he walked into the streets of Konoha.

He came to a stop in front of a store and looked through the window. After a few secondshe entered the little store and walked around looking at the cases. After searching for a while he found what he was looking for and he paid for it.

On his way home he made few stops and as soon as he reached his house he began planning Sakura's birthday.

Sakura sluggishly walked up to Sasuke's house and opened the door. After hanging up her coat and placing her shoes by the door she walked up the stairs to go take a relaxing bath.

When she opened the bedroom door she saw Sasuke watching tv. "Hey," he said as she grabbed some fresh clothes.

"Hey," she said walking towards the bathroom.

"You look tired," Sasuke said.

"I am," Sakura said while looking at him.

"Well after you shower, I want to show you something," Sasuke said.

"Okay," Sakura said before she closed the bathroom door behind her.

After taking a nice relaxing bath Sakura came out of the shower feeling refreshed and awake. She came out of the bathroom wearing a red halter top and a black miniskirt.

As soon as she finished brushing her hair, Sasuke took her hand and led her to the living room. "Stay right here," he said before he disappeared into the kitchen. A minute later he came back out with a black cloth.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked him eyeing the black cotton cloth in his hand.

"You'll see," he said before he covered her eyes with the cloth and tied it securely.

He took her hands and led her to the front door grabbing his coat on the way out. He picked her up bridal style before walking down the street.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not telling," Sasuke said as he turned off the main path.

"Fine," Sakura said pouting.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes before Sasuke gently placed Sakura on the ground.

"Can I take off my blindfold yet?" Sakura asked.

"No, not yet," Sasuke said while pulling her along.

They soon came to a stop and Sasuke took Sakura's blindfold off. After her eyes adjusted she looked around her and her eyes widen with surprise. When she looked back at Sasuke she gasped in shock because he was on one knee in front of her holding open a small velvet box with a ring in it.

"Sakura, I know I messed up and that I did a lot of stuff that I am sorry for; I would also like to apologize to you for leaving you. And now I am so sure of this and I love you so much, so Sakura Haruno will you marry me?"

"….." Sakura couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She opened her mouth but closed it again.

"Y-y-yes," she managed to choke out. Sasuke slid the ring on her finger before he got up. Sakura tackled him in a hug and held on tight.

Suddenly Sakura heard clapping and yelling behind them and she let Sasuke go to see her friends standing there.

Ino ran up to her and hug her before grabbing her hand and looking at the ring. "Oh my gosh this is so cute," Ino said gazing at the ring with sparkles in her eyes.

"Congratulations Saki," Hinata said walking up to Sakura with the other girls behind her.

"Thanks," Sakura said.

"Well c'mon, let's party at my place!" Ino yelled pulling Sakura along.

* * *

**Me: **This story is coming to an end soon. Maybe one more chapter left. My first story is gonna be done soon.

**Kakashi: **If you liked it, leave a review. Please?


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: **Hi! This is the last chapter. –sniffles-

**Kakashi: **Yes -sniffles- it is. Thank you to those who reviewed. –Sniff- Well here's the last chapter.

* * *

'_I can't believe it has been almost three months ago that Sasuke proposed to me,' _Sakura thought as she looked in the mirror at herself.

'KNOCK KNOCK'

"Come in," Sakura said. The door opened to reveal Hinata.

"Hey," Sakura said.

"You look so beautiful," Hinata said as she walked up to Sakura.

"You look pretty too," Sakura said as she looked at the light pink dress Hinata wore.

"Here, I brought this for you," Hinata said revealing a bunch of white and light pink roses.

"They look so pretty," Sakura said.

"I know, and I fixed them so they could fit in your hair," Hinata said as she went behind Sakura and fixed the roses into Sakura's hairstyle.

"I am so nervous and happy," Sakura said looking herself again in the mirror.

"It's gonna start in ten minutes," Hinata said checking to make sure Sakura looks fine.

Sakura let out a sigh before Hinata added a few more touches of make-up to her face. "C'mon, let's go. Kakashi is waiting to walk you down the aisle. He is so happy for you two; you could practically see his smile through his mask."

Hinata took Sakura's hand and led her out the room. She gave Sakura's hand to Kakashi. "Sakura take deep breaths, okay," Hinata said before she went into place. The music soon began and everything started.

* * *

"I do," Sasuke said.

"You may now kiss the bride," Tsunade said smiling.

Sasuke smiled before he leaned down and gently kissed Sakura on the lips. Lots of cheering could be heard and behind her Sakura heard the sniffles of her friends.

"This is the beginning of a happy life," Sasuke whispered before kissing Sakura again.

* * *

**Me: **-sniff-sniff- It's done. –sniff-sniff-

**Kakashi: **The ending was so…..so….nice.

**Me: **Please leave a review.

**Kakashi: **Yes-sniff-please leave a review-sniff-


End file.
